Vier
by BelAozu
Summary: CAPITULO 15 "GIROS" - BillxTom
1. Subconsciente

**_Que puedes esperar de tu vida cuando eres un hombre, de 20 años de edad, enamorado de su propio hermano gemelo y con dos hermosos bebes recién nacidos? Cuando no sabes que demonios significa la palabra "paternidad" y mucho menos, la muy nombrada "maternidad"…?_**

**_Y la respuesta a eso es: Tratar de ser feliz cada segundo que pase, hasta que el cuento de hadas termine._**

**_Bill..._**


	2. Comienzo

**Aviso:**

Diálogos: Normal

Narrador: Normal

Pensamientos: _Cursiva-subrayado_

**Flash Back**

**6 horas antes**

-Hijo… para eso he venido!-

-No mamá! Por favor…-

-…cariño, es la primera noche, tienes que tener en cuenta, que no has dormido, no has comido bien, este departamento es un caos y Tom no será suficiente-

-…no importa-

-Bill Kaulitz!-

-Mamá… por favor- Suplicó- Quiero, y de verdad quiero, vivir esto, sólo con Tom, tan solo una noche. Si algo pasa, te llamaremos. Y te aseguro que así será… -

-…-

-Queremos hacerlo solos… sólo hasta que lleguemos a condición de peligro, y solo entonces… te llamaremos, sí?

-…- Simone tomó un profundo aliento y respondió-…bien, estaré esperando su llamada-

-…-

-…apuesto a que no sobrevivirán una noche con ellos dos! Yo tuve que llamar a su abuela y su tía! No podía!-

-… mamá- Reclamó con desgano-

-Como quieras cariño-

-…-

-Mejor voy bajando, Gordon me espera-

-…no estás disgustada?-

-…no, será divertido- Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Simone abrió la puerta, besó la frente de su hijo y se despidió.

-…salúdame a tu hermano-

-Claro…-

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**10:26pm**

-…-

-…dios-

-…-

-…Tom-

-…ahm…?-

-…Tom despierta-

-…mmmhm-

-…no puede ser- el menor se levantó con mucho desgano ante lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando se dio cuenta que era, corrió al cuarto de sus pequeños con prisa-

Le costaba un poco a acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no eran solo dos personas en casa.

-…están bien?-

El llanto era insoportable, pero a pesar de eso, Bill era feliz de escucharlos.

-…hoy ha sido un día duro para los cuatro, debe ser difícil para ustedes acostumbrarse-

El menor levantó con cuidado a Andy, le dio un dulce beso en su frente y este se calmó un poco, aunque no suficiente como para dejar de llorar. Sin embargo, a Bill le dio pesar dejar a Abi sola en la cuna, así que volvió a colocar a Andy dentro, se inclinó un poco, y también besó su frente. El llanto aumento.

-…están muy molestos?- Bill tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de pensar- …esto será duro. No se estresen ok? Voy a llamar a su papá… -

Bill salió del cuarto y entró en el que compartía con Tom. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado, levantó una de las cobijas y encontró el pecho desnudo de su hermano frente a sus ojos.

Su mano se posó sobre él, y recorrió cada milímetro hasta llegar a su rostro. Se acercó, y con dulzura lo besó.

-…Tomi- Dijo retirándose con delicadeza-

-…-

-…Tomi-

-…ahmmm-

-…necesito tu ayuda-

-…ajam-

-Tom…-

-…-

-Tom…!?- Pero el mayor no despertaba-

-…-

Bill era consciente que su hermano estaba agotado, era su primera noche con los bebes y no iba a ser fácil. Pero, él también lo estaba…

-TOM!!-

-Que…!?- Dijo levantándose asustado-

-…-

-Bill!!? Qué pasó? Qué tienes!? Los bebes!!? Están llorando!!- Se levantó apresurado y llegó al cuarto de sus pequeños-

-…- Tras él, Bill lo seguía-

-…están llorando!-

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo desde la puerta-

-…Y-yo… lo siento- Se disculpó-… Pensé que era un sueño… estaba muy cansado-

Bill reconoció en ese momento, la línea que dividía el fracaso y bienestar de una relación. Estaba claramente frente a sus ojos.

-…- el menor se acercó a él y depositó otro beso en sus labios- Tranquilo…-

-…-

-…pronto tendremos más tiempo para los dos-

-…-

-Pero mientras…- Sus ojos se desviaron al concierto que tenían en vivo, totalmente VIP- Tenemos que solucionar esto-

El menor tomó a Andy en sus manos, mientras Tom tomaba a Abi.

-…que tiene mi princesita? Shhh…shhh no llores!-

-Jajaja…! Nunca imagine escucharte decir eso!-

-…ella será la única merecida de escuchar tales palabras de mi boca-

-…eres adorable-

-…lo sé-

-Agh…- exclamó volteándole los ojos-

-…lo primero en la lista es?-

-Ver si dejaron sus regalitos en el pañal…- Dijo mientras confirmaba la "Nota de apuros" que Simone había puesto en toda la puerta del cuarto-

-…no es eso- Dijo Tom revisando el pañal de Abi-

-…Andy tampoco está hecho-

-Hambre?-

-Si… eso es lo próximo-

El menor se sentó con cuidado en un sofá que sus amigos habían comprado especialmente para ese momento. Descubrió parte de su pecho, y acercó con delicadeza a su bebe. Este no dudó ni un solo segundo para comenzar a alimentarse…

-…-

-…me encanta… Por alguna razón, cuando estas así con ellos- Dijo un poco sonrojado Tom al mismo tiempo que daba palmaditas a Abi para que se tranquilizara-

-…gracias-

-…todo esto es tan extraño- exclamó-

-…si, lo es-

Tom recordó en ese momento una película que había visto, en ella, el bebe que lloraba por hambre se calmaba cuando su mamá introducía un dedo en su boca.

-…bueno, no cuesta nada intentar-

-Qué cosa?-

-…- Y así lo hizo. Fue como arte de magia- Se calmó!!- Dijo orgulloso-

-Lo hizo!-

-…creo que es porque piensa que eres tú-

-...ella sabe que eres su papá, te apuesto que si lo hago yo, lloraría-

Los minutos pasaron, y Andy quedó rendido en los brazos de Bill, había llegado el momento de Abi y Tom con un poco de dificultad la dejó en brazos de su hermano, tomando después a Andy.

-…hora de sacar tus gasecitos!-

-…mamá dijo que había que hacerlo muy bien o nos arrepentiríamos-

-No sé a qué se refería-

-…yo tampoco, pero, no me quiero arrepentir-

-…-

-Por cierto...Tom-

-Dime…- Dijo girándose para quedar frente a él-

-Cómo haremos?-

-…no lo sé- Dijo ya consciente de lo que le preocupaba a su hermano-

-…-

-Mira Bill, sinceramente… No creo que sea bueno preocuparnos ahorita. No vale la pena-

-…-

-…ahora están ellos, y se merecen nuestro tiempo-

-…y la prensa?-

-…-

-…como vamos a explicar esto?-

-…-

-...es lógico que dos hermanos de 20 años, en plena juventud, con suficiente trabajo ya por hacer, "adopten" a dos bebes?-

-…"adopten"?-

-…esa será la palabra que tendremos que usar. A menos que contemos la verdad-

-…-

-Ahg mierda…estas cosas nos pasan a nosotros y nadie más-

-Te arrepientes?-

-No! Claro que no…- el menor tomó un respiro y continuó-…es solo que…-

-…-

-…quiero que sean felices y me preocupa como equilibraremos nuestra vida como artistas… con su crianza y su vida-

-Hey… no te pongas triste, ok?-

-…-

-Lo haremos bien-

-…-

-Confía en mi Bill! Ya lo peor pasó-

-…-

Un pequeño sonidito borró sus caras largas y los hizo reír.

-Soy bueno, no?-

-Jajaja… sí, claro que si- Dijo con esa dulce sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba-

En cuanto menos lo esperaron Abi se había dormido y Andy ya estaba en brazos de Tom para sacar sus gases.

Los gemelos regresaron a la cama después de haberlos dormido. Era hora de descansar.

**12:35am**

-…-

-…mmhm-

-…-

-…lo sé, ya escuché-

El menor se levantó de la cama un poco somnoliento, se acercó a la cuna de sus bebitos y Andy tenía un berrinche montado.

-..hey, hey, qué tienes? Ya estoy aquí…-

El menor lo levantó enseguida y dejó de llorar.

-…eso es, veamos- Bill acercó su nariz a sus pompis y era lo que él pensaba- Muy bien, vamos a cambiarte ese sucio pañal… no creo que sea muy cómodo dormir con popo encima-

El menor lo colocó en el mueble que le permitía cambiarlo y comenzó su proeza.

-…bien, necesito que me tengas pacienc… no, no! No llores bebe! Solo será por unos minutos…!!-

El menor no pudo hacer mucho para calmarlo, le angustiaba que llorara tan fuerte, pero sabía que, o se apresuraba, o Abi se despertaría también, asi que tomó uno de los paquetes de pañales y lo abrió.

-…veamos, veamos… instrucciones, instruccio… Aquí están! …coloca el pañal debajo de…- Dijo mientras leía- Bueno Andy, no se ve muy complejo… Aunque, te soy sincero? No sé muy bien que hacer…-

Justo cuando iba a levantar las piernas de su bebe que aun no dejaba de llorar, comprendió que había olvidado lo fundamental.

-…lo siento, por algo te digo que me tengas un poquito de paciencia- el menor desvistió al bebe con cuidado, tomó el pañal que tenía puesto su pequeño y se lo quitó- …mierda Andy!! Que comes!? Esto no puede ser solo leche!- Dijo algo impresionado por su regalito- Ahg… dios, son tremendos…-

El menor tomó el pañal, lo retiró y botó en la basura enseguida. Tomó una de las toallas húmedas para limpiarlo y por ultimo agarró un poco de talco.

-…mucho mejor verdad?- el menor terminó de colocar el pañal y lo vistió- Ahora puedes regresar a tus dulces sueños- lo alzó y lo puso en su pecho, Andy había dejado de llorar- Son mis tesoros sabías? Tú y tu hermana, son un regalo que nunca imagine tener. Siempre quise, es más, soñaba con un hijo de Tom y mío, y aunque aquella horrible mujer actuó por mal, en el fondo se lo agradezco, porque de lo contrario… ustedes no estuvieran aquí-

El pequeño quedó dulcemente rendido en sus brazos y volvió a su cuna, mientras el menor… volvía a la suya.

**1:53am**

-…-

-...mmmmhm…mierda-

-…-

-…Bill?-

-…-

-Bill, despierta…-

Al ver que su hermano no despertaba, Tom pensó en lo cansado que estaría y decidió levantarse para ver que sucedía.

-…a ver, que sucede en esta habitación? Por que tanto alboroto!?- el mayor se acercó a la cuna y descubrió que su princesa era la causa de aquel escándalo- Oh Abi...! Soy tu fan! Así es mi pequeña! Llora! Reclama atención!!-

El mayor la cargó y se calmó un poco como era de esperarse.

-…eres muy afortunada Abi Kaulitz, eres la princesa con el papá más bello de mundo entero y que además, solo tiene ojos para ti… Pero deberías bajar la voz un poco, o terminarás despertando a nuestro príncipe, si?- Y la bebe comenzó a llorar otra vez- Que dije!?-

Tom la recostó para revisarla, le hablaba mientras le iba quitando la ropita poco a poco.

-Hey, hey! No llores princesa, considérate muy afortunada…no imaginas la envidia que te deben de tener mis fans. Sabes cuantas mujeres allá afuera mueren porque yo haga esto con ellas? Muchas, ni te imaginas!- Tom rió ante tales comentarios- Wow… creo que tenías muy buenas razones para tal escándalo- el mayor retiró el pañal y lo echó a la basura- Bien, esto no debe ser complicado… - Dijo pensando en como cambiarla-

Tomó una toalla y la limpió con mucho cuidado, tomó un poco de talco y lo esparció un poco.

-…creo que tu papá ya estuvo aquí, con razón no te escuchó- Tomó un nuevo pañal y se lo puso- Bill debe estar muy cansado… no imagino cuanto- dijo mientras la volvía a vestir- Bien! Hermosa! Lista para volver a dormir?... si? Bueno, ven a los brazos de papi-

El mayor la cargó y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormida…

**3:10am**

-…Tom!!-

-…Bill… te toca, deben tener hambre-

-…demonios-

**4:45am**

-…Bill…-

-…-

-…Bill!-

-…mmhm?-

-Andy tiene hambre-

-…rayos-

**6:54am**

-Tom…-

-…Bill, yo no puedo darles de comer-

-Pero si acaban de hacerlo, revísales en pañal… seguro es eso-

5 minutos después

-…Bill?-

-…mmhm?-

-…están hambrientos-

-…demonios-

-Todavía dudas en llamar a mamá?-

-…-

_**Continuará…**_

Gracias por la espera! Disfruten :D! espero ansiosa sus comentarios


	3. Límite

**Tom**

Todo iba bien, o por lo menos eso creíamos. Estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo grande por mantener todo bajo control. Bebes comidos, bebes cambiados, bebes durmiendo. Todo "bajo control".

… O eso pensamos.

Habíamos acordado en llamar a mamá y eso hicimos. Ella no pudo llegar el mismo día en que la necesitamos, y su excusa fue _"tengo cosas pendientes que hacer"_, pero Bill y yo estábamos seguros que más que excusas, era una lección que nos quería dar por no haber confiado en ella.

Desgraciadamente sus diligencias tardaron 2 días.

Bill y yo tratábamos de darnos apoyo mutuo, para no permitir que nuestras dos nuevas responsabilidades nos agobiaran.

Pero el agobio iba a llegar, y llegó, y la causa no fueron exactamente los bebes.

Esa mañana desperté no precisamente por el llanto de los gemelos.

-...- Uno de mis brazos se estiró para acariciar el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero él no estaba-

Me levanté pensando que ya era hora de darles de comer, pero cuando vi el reloj eran las 2:34 de la mañana, casi una hora desde que los habíamos acostado. Me senté en la cama algo confundido, como cuando despiertas de esos sueños que tomas por las tardes y te cuesta volver en sí.

-…Bill?- Vi el lado de la cama donde el dormía, y estaba desarreglado. Supuse que estaba con los bebes y me levante para averiguarlo- Bill?-

Cuando entré en la habitación, no había nadie. Pasé, y aproveché para verlos. Bajé un poco la luz de la habitación y los arropé con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Entonces fue cuando me pregunté _" …exactamente, qué fue lo que me despertó?"._

-Bill? Donde estas?- Dije cuando salí-

Todo estaba en silencio, era muy extraño. Fui a la cocina y nada, no estaba.

-Bill…!-

Aquello comenzaba a molestarme y mi mal humor se hizo notar.

-Bill…? Donde estas?- Grité-

Regresé al cuarto, revisé el baño y nada. No estaba en la casa.

-…-_…qué demonios está pasando?-_

Un ruido llevó mi atención a la mesa de noche, donde estaba mi teléfono vibrando. Lo había dejado en silencio para evitar cualquier cosa que nos despertara y poder descansar.

Lo tomé y dejó de vibrar. E la pantalla estaban registradas once llamadas de Bill. Todas perdidas.

Marqué enseguida.

El teléfono no tardó mucho en ser contestado por la voz de mi hermano casi muda.

-Dónde estás?-

-…-

-…estas son horas para salir?-

-…Tom-

-Nada de "Tom" Bill!-

-…baja-

-…no voy a bajar la voz! No sabes lo desesperado que me sentí-

-…B-baja por favor-

-…- Y fue cuando caí en cuenta-

-…estoy en el estacionamiento-

No sabía porqué demonios estaba abajo pero me apresuré en tomar los zapatos, un sweater, las llaves y salir.

El ascensor no tardó mucho el llegar. Subí a él enseguida y presione el botón que me llevaría al sótano.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el ascensor anunció su llegada. Salí y comencé a buscarlo, pero no veía nada.

No podía gritar, un grito atraería la atención de los guardias y no estábamos para espectáculos.

Fui a donde estaban estacionados nuestros autos y nada. No estaba por ningún lado.

-…Bill?- Dije en voz baja-

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número, si estaba cerca tendría que sonar en algún lugar, y así fue. Estaba mucho más cerca de lo que yo pensaba.

-Bill…!- Le di la vuelta al auto y lo encontré recostado de uno de los neumáticos- Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-…-

-…estas muy pálido-

-Bajé un momento… y no sé porque-

-…-

-…pero…me sentí muy mal-

-…vamos!- Lo tomé en brazos y lo puse de pie, pero este no se pudo levantar- Bill…?-

Lo tuve que cargar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo que más me extrañó era que hace una hora no estaba así.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor note que tenía en las manos el teléfono y algo que yo personalmente había olvidado.

-…por esto?-

-…- No estaba inconsciente, me estaba escuchando-

-…no vuelvas a hacer esto!-

-…era importante-

-…-

-Sabes… que si lo era…-

-…-

-…es…nuestro regalo-

-Mierda que bobo eres…-

Llegamos al piso, salimos del ascensor y entramos departamento, enseguida lo recosté en el sofá.

-…exactamente qué sentiste?-

-No sé muy bien…cuando bajé, abrí la puerta del auto y todo iba bien, tomé el oso y cuando la cerré todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando recupere la visión… estaba en el suelo. Me paré y me recosté del auto, fue cuando te comencé a llamar-

-…Bill, primero que nada, no tenías porque bajar así! Y si no hubieses llevado el teléfono?-

-…ay no Tom, no me sermonees-

-…perdón!-

-Me molesta que lo hagas cuando no me siento bien-

-Ah ok! Tú no te sientes bien…! Y yo? Yo me sentí bien cuando no te encontré en la casa?-

-…-

-Dime Bill…!-

-No, sé que no-

-…entonces? Bill! Acabas de tener milagrosa y extrañamente dos bebes! Dos! Tu cuerpo no se repone aún de eso…!-

-…-

-…entonces?-

-...-

-Siempre es igual! Lo único que haces es pensar en ti mismo! Es que en algún momento vas a poner de tu parte?-

-…basta!-

-…Basta no Bill! Tienes que madurar!

-…-

Un llanto me hizo dar cuenta que me había pasado de la raya.

-Claro…, tienes razón- Dijo en seco mientras se levantaba y caminaba con dificultad al cuarto de los bebes. Entró y cerró la puerta-

-Mierda…!-

Sabía que tenía que calmarme y no decir más. Aquello me iba a costar remediarlo y no era el momento. Tomé unos cigarrillos y salí al balcón para relajarme un poco, aunque con el frío que hacía no sabía muy bien cómo iba lograrlo.

El tiempo pasó veloz sin darme cuenta, y entre bocanada y bocanada había perdido la cuenta de los cigarrillos que me había fumado, pero supe que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en pensamientos cuando vi el cielo más claro y el sol a punto de salir.

Aproveché la hora, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mamá. Necesitábamos ayuda.

Tuve que marcar dos veces, pero al final, contestó.

-Simone…-

-Hijo…?-

-Hola-

-...cómo estas cariño?-

-…bien-

-…madrugaste? O te hicieron madrugar?- Dijo en tono burlón-

-Necesito que vengas, discúlpanos por haber ignorado tus sugerencias, pero… Realmente necesitamos que vengas-

-…ay, discutieron?-

-…algo-

-Bueno, espero hayan aprendido la lección! Nos terminamos de levantar y vamos en un rato si? Voy a empacar un poco de ropa…-

-…gracias, aquí hay espacio suficiente, puedes decirle a Gordon que venga-

-…y quien va a cuidar a sus perros?-

-Cierto…bueno, mejor se queda-

-Tranquilo cariño, te noto apagado. Todo va a estar bien! Te lo prometo!-

-…si, gracias-

-… en una hora y algo estoy allá-

-…ok, te espero-

Colgué y entré a la casa, ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y tenía que disculparme, había cometido un gran error.

Caminé hasta el cuarto y abrí la puerta. La luz estaba casi apagada y el dormido junto a la cuna de los bebes. Era una imagen realmente hermosa.

Note que había colocado el oso dentro, nunca pasaba nada por alto, ningún detalle, así era él.

Me acerqué con cuidado y pensé que se iba a despertar pero no fue así. Me agaché y le di un beso en la mejilla, quería que supiera que estaba muy arrepentido, que aceptaba mi error…

… pero ese gesto fue lo que me confirmó que las cosas no andaban bien

-Bill?-

-…-

-…Bill- Dije mientras acariciaba su espalda e intentaba despertarlo-

-…- el abrió los ojos con dificultad-

-…estas sudando-

-…-

-…vamos a la cama- Dije asustado-

-…Tom-

-…-

-…llama a mamá-

Su voz sonaba adolorida.

-Ya la llamé. Viene dentro de un rato, estaba empacando-

-Creo, que…estoy enfermo-

-No… Tranquilo. Ven, vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar-

-No me puedo mover…-

-…mierda Bill, vamos!- Lo tomé en brazos, lo saque del cuarto, pasamos a nuestra habitación y lo recosté en la cama-

-…Tom-

-…tranquilo, tienes que descansar-

-Tu sweater… – Dijo señalándolo-

-Que pasa con e…- Pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vi lleno de sangre- Qué demonios?-

-…mierda- Su rostro se contrajo de dolor- Ahg…-

-Bill! Estas sangrando?-

-Si… pero no sé porque tanto-

-…-

-…llama a mamá Tom-

Y así hice, tome mi teléfono y la llamé cuanto antes.

-Simone!-

-Hijo… voy en un rato! Ya estamos terminando!-

-…es normal que Bill sangre?-

-Claro hijo, por qué?-

-…es normal que sienta dolor?-

-Claro! Recuerd…-

-…mamá, esta sudando mucho! Hace 3 horas se desmayó…, eso no es normal!-

-…-

-Mamá se está quejando mucho! Algo no anda bien!-

-Tom… pásame con tu hermano-

Y así lo hice.

-Pon el altavoz que quiero escuchar…-

-…mamá?- Dijo-

-…Bill qué pasa?-

-Me siento mal…-

-Qué te sientes…?-

-Tú me dijiste que era normal que sangrara, pero esto es mucho-

-…qué es "mucho" para ti?-

-Mucho es demasiado mamá…!- Dije asustado-

-…estoy cansado-

-Bill Kaulitz! Tú no has guardado reposo como es debido?-

-…reposo? Qué reposo voy a tener con dos gemelos recién nacidos en la casa…!-

-Ahora entiendes porque te decía que los tenía que ayudar! Seguramente caminaste de más o algo peor!-

-Tú también? Es que soy el único culpable de todo?- Sollozo-

-…no se trata de eso hijo- Pude escuchar como mamá tomó aire para calmarse- Bill…-

-…- Bill no contestó nada, su voz se había esfumado-

Soltó el teléfono y me dio la espalda. Pude ver como su cuerpo se contraía y no precisamente por el dolor.

-…- Quité el altavoz y salí de la habitación- Mamá…-

-Tom, qué pasó?-

-…lo hiciste llorar-

-…lo siento hijo pero no le estoy mintiendo!-

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima-

-Déjalo descansar… voy saliendo para allá-

-…ok-

Mi mamá colgó y yo me acerqué nuevamente al cuarto. Me acosté en la cama y lo abracé por la espalda.

-…déjame-

-…no quiero-

-Te vas a manchar el sweater…-

-No me importa…-

-…Tom- Dijo entre sollozos y suplica- Déjame…-

-…Lo siento Bill-

-...-

-No quise gritarte así…-

-…- Sollozo-

-…no llores, por favor-

-…lo siento- Sollozo-

-No te disculpes…- Dije y con cuidado gire su cuerpo para que quedara frente a mi- Perdóname…-

-…ok-

-…como te sientes?-

-…- Sollozo- Muy mal…-

-Todo va a salir bien, ok?-

-…no lo sé-

-No, si lo sabes! Confía en mí…-

-…me siento muy mal Tom-

-…no Bill! No pienses eso!-

-...tengo mucho frio-

-...- Toque su frente y estaba caliente- Fiebre?-

-...-

-No deberías tener fiebre...-

-...no-

-...tranquilo! Trata de no hacer fuerzas Bill! De ningún tipo...-

Salí del cuarto y llame con mucha pena a Yennar.

-...- Como era de esperarse el teléfono tardó en ser contestado-

-...diga?-

-Yenar?-

-Sí, habla el-

-Soy Tom Kaulitz, hermano de Bill-

-Ah! Como va todo?-

-...Bill no se está sintiendo muy bien, disculpa la hora, pero necesitaba llamarte-

-Qué pasó?-

-Ha sentido mucho malestar, ha sangrado muchísimo y tiene fiebre-

-...fiebre?-

-...si-

-...como están los bebes?-

-...ellos bien-

-Ok, están en su casa?-

-Si...-

-Bien, voy para allá. Menos mal que llamaste Tom, porque necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy, muy serio y no quiero que tu hermano lo sepa. No es conveniente-

-...O-Ok-

Y esa fue la gota de agua que sin duda me arruinó el día. Aquello me dejó más preocupado de lo que venía sintiéndome y me quitó las esperanzas que había comenzado construir desde que entramos juntos, por primera vez, con nuestros dos pequeños a nuestra casa.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Amor

**Tom**

-…cuánto?-

-Casi cuarenta grados-

-…eso no está muy bien que digamos- Dijo con muy baja voz-

-No, no lo está-

Tomé el termómetro y lo vi una vez más rezando porque me hubiera equivocado en la lectura. Pero no. Casi cuarenta grados y eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Mi principal preocupación era, cómo lograríamos hacer funcionar toda esa noche? O todos esos días? Temía que en cualquier momento Abi o Andy despertaran y yo no saber qué hacer, porque la principal persona que puede hacer algo por ellos estaba en cama sintiéndose realmente mal…

-T-tranquilo- Dijo al ver la preocupación en mi rostro-

-Lo siento…, pero no, no podré estarlo hasta no verte bien y sano-

-…-

Me levanté y quité las mantas que lo cubrían, y noté como el rastro de sangre iba aumentando poco a poco.

-Ya no tiene sentido que te cambie de ropa…-

-…esto tiene que ser mentira-

-Todavía te duele?-

-Muchísimo…-

Dentro de mi bolsillo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin percatarme de quien era, atendí.

-…si?-

-Tom, soy Yennar. Creo que llegué, estoy abajo-

-Oh, gracias a Dios! Espera un momento! Voy bajando!-

Colgué la llamada y volví a cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas, procurando que no pasara frío mientras yo no estaba.

-…Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- Dije mientras me acercaba a él y depositaba un beso en su frente- Aguarda aquí. Vuelvo enseguida-

-… no tardes-

Salí literalmente corriendo de la habitación, pasando por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta para abandonar el departamento. Tomé el ascensor y aguardé hasta que llegara a la planta baja, salí de él y pasé por la puerta principal.

-Buenos días…- Dije saludando al guardia recepcionista-

-Sr. Kaulitz?-

-…si?- Me detuve-

-Hay un señor allí afuera que dice ser un doctor. Lo está buscando-

-Sí, lo estaba esperando-

-Ah bueno! –

-…-

-Por cierto, muchas felicidades!-

-Por qué?- Pregunte extrañado. Sabía que Yennar me esperaba afuera pero que yo supiera, no era mi cumpleaños y esas felicitaciones me intrigaban-

-Por sus hermanitos! Su madre es muy afortunada!-

-…- No supe que decir, y rogué a Dios porque mi rostro no me delatara. Obviamente sabía a qué se refería- G-gracias!-

-…-

-Bueno, me voy, el médico me espera-

Me giré, y fui hacia la puerta para abrirle al galeno, quien seguía esperando afuera. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y no precisamente por el frio. Yo sabía lo que significaba eso, y más que nada sabía a lo que nos tendríamos que enfrentar cuando todo el mundo comenzara a sospechar y el rumor se comenzara a regar, cuando se enteraran de que tenemos hijos, y no precisamente "hermanos"…

-Lamento mucho la espera- Dije terminando al fin de abrir- Y lamento mucho más la hora…-

-No te preocupes muchacho, soy médico, recuerdas?-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Comenzamos a caminar con un poco de prisa, cuando de pronto mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Era un mensaje.

Lo saque del bolsillo y lo leí. _"Hijo, estoy abajo"._

Agradecí a Dios una vez más. Ya podía permitirme tomar un poco más de aire, ya mi corazón podía tomar un respiro.

-…podría esperar aquí un momento? Mi madre está afuera-

-Tranquilo hijo, vaya-

-Gracias- Dije mientras volvía a la salida. Pero cuando menos me lo esperé me di cuenta que el guardia se me había adelantado-

Me acerqué de todas formas.

-Mi vida…!- Dijo mi madre al verme, dándome un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en mi mejilla- Cómo están…?- Preguntó-

-…- Dudé un poco al contestar, pero supuse que aquel chismoso hombre le había dicho algo, así que preferí seguirle el juego- Casi cuarenta grados mamá…-

-Oh, gracias a Dios su mamá está aquí-

-…el médico ya llegó, está esperando-

-Bueno, caminando, caminando! Tenemos trabajo- Dijo adelantándose-

Comenzamos a caminar para encontrarnos con Yennar y llamar al ascensor. Este llegó y lo abordamos.

-Mucho frío?- Comentó el galeno a mi madre-

-Sí. Es un helado infierno. No sé cómo puedes salir así amor…, deberías abrigarte mas- Dijo haciendo referencia a mi suéter, que no era el más indicado para esa época-

-Sinceramente, no me preocupa el frio en este momento-

Finalmente llegamos a mi piso y al salir me detuve en seco al escuchar un extraño sonido.

No había duda, eran llantos. Aquello me hizo correr. Abrí lo más rápido que pude y entré dejando atrás a mi madre y a Yennar.

Pasé al cuarto de los bebes y estaban en la cuna. Eso me llenó de alivio. Sin embargo, un sonido me hizo salir de allí e ir al nuestro cuarto que estaba al lado.

-Bill…!-

-L-lo siento…-

-Qué haces aquí?- Dije ayudándolo a levantarse ya que se encontraba en cuclillas sosteniéndose de la puerta-

-Lo siento…, lo siento mucho Tom. Tenía que ver como estaban, están llorando mucho…-

-No! Pero así no puedes levantarte!- Dije mientras lo regresaba a la cama- Primero tú tienes que estar bien…, ok?-

-…- Sólo asintió-

Cuando me aseguré que estuviera cómodo –Dentro de mis posibilidades- Salí de la habitación y tuve que comenzar a hacer algo que odiaba mucho. Dar órdenes.

-Yennar, por favor- Dije mientras llegaba a la sala- Necesito que veas a Bill, tiene casi cuarenta grados de fiebre y mucho dolor- Comencé a decirle mientras lo conducía al cuarto- Su sagrado aumento mucho y sinceramente, estoy muy preocupado…-

-Tranquilo- Contestó entendiendo mi posición, lo cual agradecí mucho-

-Mamá!- Grité, y ella llegó enseguida- Por favor, ve a los bebes si? Mientras…-

-Mientras tu acompañas a tu hermano, tranquilo! Yo cuidaré de ellos-

-…gracias-

Pasé al cuarto junto con el galeno. Este colocó su maletín en la cama.

-Hola Bill…-

-…- Mi hermano lo miró de reojo-

-Bien, veo que te has estado sintiendo muy mal-

-…-

Yennar abrió su maletín y sacó de allí un termómetro que introdujo en su boca, después de esto vio su reloj.

-Para qué el termómetro? Es obvio que tiene muchísima fiebre-

-Lo sé Tom, pero necesito saber exactamente cuanto tiene-

-…-

No dije nada, y preferí confiar en lo que hacía.

El tiempo estimado para que arrojara la temperatura culminó, y el galeno se acercó, lo retiró de su boca y lo estudió.

-Treinta y nueve y medio…- Dijo mientras lo guardaba en su lugar-

-…-

-Bien, Bill…-

-Ajam…?- Contestó abriendo con dificultad los ojos-

-Necesito un favor-

-…-

-…- el galeno descubrió a mi hermano y este enseguida reaccionó al frío que sentía- Tom, ayúdame a quitarle esto- Dijo mientras me señalaba el pantalón que vestía-

-…ok-

-Veo que has estado sangrando mucho, mucho más de lo que deberías-

-…- Mi hermano asintió-

Una vez mi hermano estuvo desnudo de las caderas hacia abajo, la frente de Yennar se llenó de arrugas, lo cual supuse era más que preocupación.

-Bill, voy a necesitar que abras las piernas-

-…O-ok- Dijo mientras hacía lo pedido-

Yo mientras tanto, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder guardar la calma, pensando cualquier cantidad de barbaridades y adelantándome al futuro…

-Bien amigo mío, esto no se ve nada bien- Dijo mientras con una especie de paleta y un aparato muy parecido a una linterna estudiaba a mi hermano-

Esas palabras me llevaron el corazón a mil por hora.

-Qué tiene?- Pregunté-

-Bueno…- Dijo mientras con unas pinzas que había sacado de su maletín abría el orificio por donde nuestros hijos habían nacido y comenzaba a revisarlo más a fondo…-

-…-

-Aguanta un poc…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto mi hermano desgarró su garganta con un grito que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo-

-Aaaahhh…- Bill llevó sus manos a la cara intentando contenerlo, pero no pudo- Aaahh…-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el galeno visiblemente preocupado-… pero esto está muy feo aquí abajo Bill-

Me recosté en la cama y tomé su mano con fuerza. El sabía que tenía que aguantar, y yo también. No era fácil verlo sufrir, no de esa forma.

-Tom…, lo siento pero, te necesito a aquí muchacho-

-…per-

-Tienes que ver esto, porque te interesa…-

-…- Su tono de voz expresó una seriedad que me hizo regresar a su lado-

-Bill, aguanta por favor…- Dijo el galeno mientras introducía dentro de él las pinzas, pero esta vez sosteniendo en la punta una gasa-

-…- Mi hermano cerró sus ojos y apretó las sabanas con sus manos. No podía imaginar cuánto dolor le ocasionaba, y yo no podía soportar eso, era una tortura lo que estaba presenciando –

-…odio hacerte pasar por esto-

El galeno sacó aquella pinza y la gasa salió de un rojo muy extraño. Eso me preocupó y no pude evitar preguntar.

-Yennar…, eso es sangre?-

-Sí, sin duda lo es. Te llama la atención su color, verdad?-

-…si-

El médico se levantó y abrió una bolsa que sacó de su maletín y allí depositó la gasa.

-…les tengo una buena y mala noticia-

-Que sucede?-

-…la buena, es que lo que Bill tiene es una infección, que reposo absoluto y un tratamiento riguroso podrá sanar. Me había imaginado esto y traje estas pastillas- Me decía mientras sacaba de su maletín tres frascos- Son naturales y no afectaran la lactancia de los bebes…, pueden traer algunos efectos secundarios porque no están hechas para el cuerpo masculino, sin embargo son solo suposiciones mías-

-…y la mala?-

-Bien…, la mala es que tendré que desinfectarlo todo para que se recupere-

-…Desinfectar?-

-Curarlo, ahí abajo-

-Oh dios…- Fueron las mínimas palabras de mi hermano-

-Bill, tendrás que aguantar mi amigo, porque esto puede doler un poco-

-Un momento, que va a hacer?- Pregunté aún más nervioso-

-Tom tranquilo- Me dijo fijando su mirada en mi- …es necesario-

-…-

- Si no lo hago la fiebre no va a cesar, la infección se va a regar en su organismo y si eso pasa, hay muchas posibilidades de que algo muy grave suceda-

-…-

-Necesito hacerlo…-

-…Puedo estar con él?-

-…- No dijo nada, tan solo asintió-

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-…T-Tom-

-Dime?- Pregunté-

-…déjame recostarme sobre ti, por favor-

-Per…-

Iba a negarme a eso por temor a moverlo y que algo empeorara, además de que no quería que Bill estuviera al tanto del estado en qui me encontraba, sin embargo, Yennar me negó con la cabeza y yo asentí a la petición de mi hermano.

Primero me recosté del espaldar de la cama, abriendo mis piernas para al mismo tiempo atraer su cuerpo sobre mi pecho y tomar una de sus manos, mientras con la otra lo abrazaba. Pude sentir la alta temperatura de su cuerpo y eso me alteró. Pero hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para disimular mi estado.

-…bien, tengo un pregunta que hacerte- Dijo - Tu has guardado el reposo como es debido?-

-…-

Hubo un silencio que le respondió al galeno.

-Bien mi amigo, necesito que entiendas algo…-

-…-

-Tu condición es tan delicada Bill…- Suspiró- No sabes cuan frágil es tu salud y lo importante que es que te cuides-

-…-

El galeno preparó una gasa y untó sobre ella un líquido transparente. Cada paso que realizaba me quitaba el aliento…

-Bien, luego te explicare mucho mejor…-

-…-

-Tom, tú te vas a encargar de impedir que se agite-

-…-

-Y Bill, por favor- Dijo mientras se preparaba- Se que será difícil pero, por lo que más quieras, intenta no moverte-

Mi hermano se estremeció y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Yo estaba tan o más a asustado que él, pero me concentré en no demostrar debilidad y responder a su gesto.

-…bien, voy a entrar-

-…-

Por un momento agradecí no estar de frente para ver cada movimiento del galeno, pero sin duda me arrepentí de eso cuando el dolor comenzó.

-Aaaaahh…-

-Bill…!-

El color de mi rostro desapareció al escuchar aquel grito. Bill se llevó una mano a su boca, cerrando sus ojos y sus manos con fuerza.

-…tienes que aguantar- Dijo serio mientras seguía moviendo sus manos-

-…-

-De hoy en adelante tendrás que guardar un reposo adecuado…-

Yo no podía escuchar al galeno. Su voz estaba distorsionada entre los gritos ahogados de mi hermano.

El doctor sacó aquella pinza de su interior y se deshizo de la gasa, que estaba completamente bañada en sangre, y al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra nueva y procedía otra vez, mientras, mi cuerpo se estremecía sin poder evitarlo.

-…bien, voy otra vez-

Bill se tensó enseguida sintió la intromisión dentro de sí, mientras tanto, yo por mi parte, trataba de hacerle mimos, acariciar su rostro, intentaba hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero era en vano.

Yennar volvió a sacar la pinza y deshacerse de aquel pedazo de tela que llevaba la sangre de mi hermano.

Abrió su maletín y sacó otro pedazo de gasa, yo no podía esperar a que terminara, era un lento infierno para mí y no imaginaba cuan terrible podría serlo para Bill.

-Cuanto falta?- Pregunte incrédulo-

-…- el galeno no respondió nada y solo miró a Bill-

-O-ok- Respondió este dando su permiso a algo que era obligatorio hacer-

El galeno abrió un recipiente nuevo y con ayuda de las pinzas mojó nuevamente aquel pedazo mantilla.

-Ya no falta nada…- Fueron sus palabras antes de introducir nuevamente aquellas pinzas en su interior-

-AAAAHHH…! No…! Por favor…-

El cuerpo de mi hermano se agitó por completo y mi corazón casi se sale por tal impresión.

-B-Bill…- Dije ahogando mis palabras-

-…- Un gruñido salió de su boca y no se quejó más, pero supe cuanto estaba sufriendo cuando de sus ojos completamente cerrados, dos lágrimas resbalaron-

-…cuanto?- Pregunté-

-Falta poco…-

Las manos de Bill se aferraron a las mías y las apretó con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensé que estaba muriendo.

-Yenar…- Insistí-

-Ya va Tom!-

-…- La presión que Bill hacía para no gritar hizo que sus dientes sonaran con fuerza y un quejido que parecía no poder evitar comenzaba a salir-

-Yenar!-

El galeno no me respondió, tan solo extrajo las pinzas y las depositó en la basura.

Las manos de Bill perdieron fuerzas y su respiración, aunque difícil, poco a poco luchaba por volver a la normalidad.

-Bill…?-

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron, no hubo forma de no sentirme culpable por lo que él estaba viviendo. Aquello no tenía comparación. Mi cuerpo no podía sentir ni un tercio por lo que él estaba pasando, esa noche no había alguna conexión para compartir tal dolor, y eso, me destrozó el corazón.

-…estas bien?- Fue la pregunta más estúpida de la noche, pero la única que pude articular-

-Me duele, mucho…- Dijo con mínima voz-

-…lo siento- Me disculpe mientras mi cabeza caía para ocultar mis lágrimas, pero fue en vano, porque estas cayeron en su piel dejándome totalmente delatado- Lo siento muchísimo…-

El galeno limpió por completo a mi hermano, yo mientras tanto me levanté con disimulo y abrí nuestro closet, de ahí saque sabanas nuevas y las comencé a abrir. Yennar me ayudó a cambiar las fundas de la cama mientras yo sostenía a Bill, quien se encontraba sumamente adolorido.

Cuando la cama estuvo lista, ayudé a vestirlo nuevamente, con un pijama limpio y uno de esos suéteres que ya hacía tiempo había dejado de usar.

-Ahora, la charla que se merecen…- Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido – Que parte de "guardar reposo" no comprendiste?-

-Yennar, no creo que hablándole así puedas…-

-No Tom! He ahí el problema. Mira Bill, dime algo, te gustaría dejarlos? Abandonarlos?-

-…- No respondió-

-Tienes que cuidarte! Y cuando digo "cuidarte" es, que si uno de los bebes llora, no te puedes parar, Tom o quien sea tendrá que traerlo. Eso, mínimo por un mes o quién sabe si más-

-…-

-Tienes que esforzarte más amigo mío, porque tu hermano y tus bebes, dependen de ti, y de ti vivo. Ok?-

-…si-

-Comprométete- Yennar se acercó y sacó una pastilla de su envase- Una cada ocho horas, combatirá a infección y la fiebre comenzará a bajar-

-…- Ayudé a mi hermano a levantarse mientras tragaba aquella píldora con un vaso con agua que había cerca de la cama-

Yennar terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y guardarlas todas en su maletín. Cuando hizo esto, se acercó a Bill y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Paciencia Bill, con paciencia las cosas salen bien-

-…-

-No te levantes, ni para bañarte, ok? Tu cuerpo tiene que recuperarse de alguna forma y esa infección tiene que irse, es eso o regresas al hospital-

-…ok-

-Tom…- Dijo mientras se giraba a verme- Ven conmigo-

Trate de no delatar la intriga que comenzaba a formarse dentro de mi, así que mientras Yennar salía por la puerta, me acerque a Bill y este me miró.

-Ya regreso…-

-…- Pestañeo lentamente y asintió, yo mientras tanto respondí a su gesto con un beso en sus labios-

Salí del cuarto y la primera persona con la que me encontré fue con mamá.

-Cómo esta?- Fueron sus palabras mientras sostenía a Andy sobre sí-

-No están llorando?-

-No cariño, les preparé un biberón a cada uno y a la cama-

-Pero, es posible? Pensé que Bill era el único que podría alimentarlos-

-Por ahora la leche en este caso paterna, puede ser sustituida por una formula enriquecida que los alimentará y no les hará daño, esto para lograr que Bill descanse, no sería mala idea que se usaran las dos, una vez tu hermano este bien, podrán reanudar la alimentación -

-…ok- Respondí mientras comprendía que había mucho que todavía tenía que saber y aprender-

-Tom, podríamos hablar?-

-…-

-…en privado-

Sus palabras me helaron por completo, como si todo mi ser ya conociera de que se traba el asunto que el doctor había venido a tratar.

-Claro, pase por aquí- Lo guie hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas-

Una vez adentro, la puerta cerró lentamente y él se giró para mirarme.

-Ni una palabra de lo que te diga debe saberla Bill-

-Por qué no?-

Fue mi pregunta, la cual se quedó suspendida en el aire sin ser contestada.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todas! :D estaba perdida, lo sé! Parece increíble, pero en vacaciones se me hace más difícil publicar!**

**Y bien! He aquí el capitulo esperado! Lamento la tardanza y los contratiempos, pero es parte del trabajo, como quien dice.**

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todas las chicas que colaboraron conmigo en el asunto del plagio de 360 grados. Un millón de gracias! Y gracias también por ser tan leales conmigo!**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo! Estén pendientes de mi perfil, allí colocare fecha de la próxima publicación! :D**

**Felices Vacaciones!**


	5. Vulnerable

**Narrador**

El mayor se encontraba a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que el galeno tuviera que decir. Mil cosas iban y venían a su cabeza, sobre todo la condición actual de Bill y el miedo de que existiese algo peor que pudiera poner su vida en riesgo.

Lo que Tom no imaginaba era que el riesgo no lo corría Bill, sino sus pequeños hijos que para ese momento dormían tranquilos en brazos de su abuela.

_-No quiero que te preocupes, porque tan solo son circunstancias de las cuales Jhon y yo especulamos a raíz de la muerte de Anastasia-_

_-…- _

El mayor con todo lo que había sucedido había olvidado ese suceso, la inesperada muerte de Anastasia, una de las doctoras que atendió Bill al inicio del embarazo y esposa de Jhon Stainer, médico y colega de Yennar.

_-…aja, te escucho- _Fueron sus palabras mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

_-…-_ Yennar tomó su maletín y lo abrió para sacar un sobre que extendió frente a Tom- _…ella se suicidó, y dejó esta carta para su esposo-_

_-Qu_é_ tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?-_

_-Léela, por favor-_

El mayor tomó entre sus manos el sobre con un poco de recelo, y con cuidado procedió a abrirlo ante la atenta mirada del galeno.

_-…es esto correcto?-_

_-Tranquilo, te interesa lo que hay ahí escrito-_

Y con un poco de temor, Tom comenzó a leer lo que ahí estaba escrito.

**"_Amor, no sabes con cuanta tristeza escribo estas líneas, el dolor invade mi alma al saber que no te veré después que selle estas palabras. Cariño, necesito que hables después de leer esto con Bill y Tom Kaulitz, sí, los chicos que fueron afortunados de tan hermoso diagnostico. Necesito que le adviertas el peligro que corren sus hijos."_**

**"_Nunca fui sincera contigo. Nunca te dije mi verdadera fecha de nacimiento y mucho menos mi verdadera edad, lo que sí puedo decirte es que fui más vieja de lo que pude aparentar. Fui una creación genética de una mujer llamada Helene, fui su creación tras ella perder su más grande tesoro."_**

**"_Te preguntaras cómo fui capaz de durar tantos años a tu lado, y peor aún, tantos años con vida, lamento decirte que estuve muchos años consumiendo una dosis de una sustancia que desconozco que mantenía mi cuerpo joven, sin embargo lo deje, fue cuando comencé a envejecer tan repentinamente y esos cambios que solo tu notabas en mi cuerpo."_**

**"_No te quiero detallar todo…, tan solo necesito que logres que esta información llegue a los padres de los gemelos fraternos que están por nacer."_**

**"_Helene es una mujer que ha logrado grandes avances científicos en privado, todos los procesos que lleva a cabo no han sido ventilado a la luz pública, ni se molesten en buscarla porque no encontraran información de ella, todo ha sido eliminado por el personal que trabaja a su lado. Tiene más de doscientos años con vida, vida que ha mantenido gracias a la constante violación de la madre naturaleza."_**

**"_A Helene se le fue arrebatado su gran amor, y nunca pudo superar tal ausencia. El primero de sus avances fue lograr un clon casi perfecto a través de células previamente escogidas, yo fui uno de sus experimentos."_**

**"_Ella fue la causa del extraño embarazo al que fue sometido Bill Kaulitz, ella fue quien ocasionó eso. Helene no sabe ni está enterada que el ovulo que implantó en el cuerpo del chico pudo engendrar a dos gemelos fraternos, pero si sospecha de la existencia del supuesto bebe."_**

**_Ella hará todo en sus manos para apoderarse del bebe, y si llegara a enterarse de que no es uno sino dos, ambos correrán grave peligro, más del que ya actualmente están corriendo._**

**"_Los planes de esa mujer son obtener las células vírgenes y perfectas del bebe para lograr con ellas un clon casi perfecto de su gran amor. No estoy al tanto de los procedimientos que está usando pero, de llevarse a cabo no quedará nada del bebe."_**

**"… _y no solo los bebes corren peligro, Bill es otro de los blancos de esa mujer"_**

**"_Quiero que pongas al tanto a Bill y Tom de esta situación, ya que esta mujer no descansará hasta lograr lo que quiere."_**

**"_Ayúdalos, y ruega que ellos me perdonen."_**

**"_Te amo…"_**

**"_Ani"_**

_-… Q-qué significa esto?-_ Los ojos de Tom estaban abiertos de par en par mientras sus manos temblaban aún con la carta en manos_-… esto es una broma verdad? De que se trata esto Yennar?_

_-No tenemos idea, no sabemos nada más que esto-_

_-Tiene que ser mentira…-_

_-No lo creo muchacho…-_

_-…- _el mayor miró incrédulo otra vez el papel sobre sus manos y le devolvió la mirada a Yennar como pidiendo explicaciones_- Quieres decir… que mis hijos están en peligro?-_

_-…Tom, no sé más que tú, ya te lo dije, pero sí, hay una posibilidad que eso sea verdad-_

_-…-_

_-Necesito que estés muy al pendiente de ellos, y que por sobre todas las cosas, Bill no se entere de esto-_

-…-

_-Tu hermano está ahorita en unas condiciones emocionales delicadas, y vas a tener que sacar mucha paciencia porque puede empeorar-_

El mayor dejó a un lado la carta junto con el sobre para llevar sus manos a su cabeza y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro con sumo nerviosismo.

_-… tranquilo, por favor-_

_-Tranquilo? No sab__es lo paranoico que voy a andar desde este momento en adelante-_

_-No tienes nada más que hacer! Busca más seguridad…, solo eso podrá impedirlo-_

_-Pero es que no se trata solo de eso!-_

_-…-_

_-… si es como Anastasia dijo, esa mujer no va a descansar hasta que ellos estén en sus manos!-_

_-…-_

_-Y me preocupa lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer…-_

_-Bueno Tom, vamos a tener paciencia, no hay otra cosa que hacer-_

El mayor se sentó en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación y con pesadez apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Mientras, el galeno lo siguió para colocar una mano en su espalda y darle algo de apoyo en toda esa situación.

_-…escúchame amigo, ahora eres padre, muchos sentimientos y nuevas experiencias. Tú y Bill son los únicos capaces de evitar todo para esos pequeños. Pero tenemos que idear un buen plan…-_

_-Un plan?-_

_-Si Tom…-_

_-…- _el mayor lo miraba con curiosidad-

_-No has comprado la prensa?-_

_-No…-_

_-Hoy salió en primera plana "La madre de los gemelos Kaulitz dio a luz a dos nuevos niños"-_

_-…Qué?-_

_-Sí Tom…-_

-Dios… No puede ser…- Dijo con un poco de desgano y preocupación ante la situación- _…-esto tiene que ser una jodida broma…-_

_-…no lo es-_

_-…-_

_-… lo siento_, _ya debo irme Tom-_ Dijo poniéndose de pie-

El galeno sabía que no era fácil para Tom todo lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos cuando su hermano estaba enfermo y la vida de sus hijos y la de ellos mismos estaba en juego.

Tom no dijo más, el galeno supo que ya su recado había sido entregado y no tenía nada más que hacer en ese departamento. Yennar salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta de salida seguido por Tom, juntos salieron y tomaron el ascensor, al llegar a la planta baja Yennar se despidió de Tom con un fuerte abrazo que lo reconfortó un poco.

El mayor en menos de lo que esperaba se vio rodeado nuevamente por las paredes de su hogar, siendo recibido por su querida madre la cual no pudo pasar por alto aquella desconcertante expresión en su rostro.

_-Hijo…?-_

_-… cómo están los niños?-_ Preguntó-

-_Están bien pero…-_ Simone intentaba buscar alguna explicación para el semblante que su hijo tenía- _Pasa algo amor…?-_

_-…-_

_-Tom?-_

_-…- _

El mayor no dijo absolutamente nada, lo único que hizo fue buscar los brazos de su madre y comenzar a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

_-Tom? Cariño qué sucede? Pasa algo con Bill?-_

_-… no-_ Dijo bajito mientras recordaba a su hermano en la habitación- _Ya regreso mamá…-_

El mayor se limpio el rostro con la manga de su suéter y caminó hasta la habitación dejando a su madre totalmente confundida, tomó la manilla y abrió lentamente. Pasó con sigilo y encendió un poco la luz, lo suficiente como para no despertar a Bill que parecía dormir.

Tom se recostó con cuidado a su lado quedando muy cerca de su perfil, tan juntos que al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, Bill no pudo evitar abrazarlo en sueños.

_-…- _sin querer despertarlo el mayor llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su gemelo, y con una delicadeza propia de él, comenzó a dibujar cada centímetro de su perfil con la yema de sus dedos_- … la vida se nos está complicando Bill-_ Dijo con sus ojos aún húmedos_- Necesito que te pongas bien…, necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto…-_

El mayor llevó su mano a la espalda de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarla mientras empezaba a tararear una melodía conocida, y mientras sus parpados amenazaban con caer rendidos, una caricia en sus labios le hizo regresar…

_-…- _

Sus ojos se encontraron y se perdieron en la única esencia que solo ellos dos formaban, y a pesar de que comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, el menor hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse para que su rostro y parte de su cuerpo aún caliente por la fiebre quedaran sobre el de su hermano…

_-… qué pasa?- _Preguntó con una dominante seriedad expresada en su rostro_- Por qué estabas llorando?-_

_-…por nada-_ Mintió_-… estoy bien-_

_-…- _Bill desvió la mirada por un momento y la regresó a esos pardos ojos que tanto amaba_- Me vas a mentir a mi?-_

_-… hago lo que puedo-_ Dijo sin poder evitar que su corazón se llenara de miedo y tristeza, y una lagrima resbalara de sus ojos a las sabanas que decoraban su cama-

_-No soy yo…, verdad?-_ Dijo con una leve sospecha de la causa del toda la preocupación que embriagaba el corazón del mayor-

_-…-_ Y él negó con el rostro-

_-Qué pasa Tom?-_ el rostro de Bill lucía muy nervioso-

_-Necesito… que me permitas ser vulnerable por unos momentos. Ser quien llore…- _Decía mientras incontables lágrimas resbalaban por su cara_- Solo tú puedes hacerlo…, solo delante de ti puedo mostrarme así porque sé que no me juzgaras, se que…-_

Pero su voz se perdió en un sollozo que ahogó con rabia, mientras Bill se inclinó y apoderó por unos segundos de sus labios con extrema lentitud, rozándolos con una dulzura y amor que no podía evitar entregar…

_-…Agh-_

El menor tuvo que interrumpir aquel gesto para caer sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su suéter intentando soportar el dolor.

_-Bill! …estás bien?-_

_-Me duele un poco…, pero solo un poco-_

_-Un poco?- _el mayor lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama mientras sobaba un poco su vientre-

_-…debería infectarme más amenudeo-_

_-No va a ser necesario-_

El mayor aún con su mano sobre el vientre de su gemelo, se apoyó sobre sí para dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca. Mientras, las dos manos de Bill iban y tomaban el rostro de Tom con dulzura.

_-…siempre que esté yo aquí Tomi, nunca te permitiré sentirte solo-_

_-…-_

_-No quiero que te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-_

_-…si-_

Fueron las palabras de Tom mientras sus labios comenzaban a saborear a su hermano con un cariño interminable…

_-Hey…-_

_-…-_

_-…a dónde vas?-_ Dijo mientras veía como Tom comenzaba a abandonar la cama- Quédate…-

_-No…, tienes que descansar, yo voy a ir a comprar algo de comida para la casa y algunas cosas que tenemos pendiente, descansa que yo regreso antes del medio día-_

_-Lo harás?-_

_-Si…-_

_-… te puedo pedir un favor?-_

_-Si...-_

_-No quiero despertar y estar solo…, por favor-_

_-Duérmete…- _Dijo mientras se acercaba a él- _… que no vas a notar cuando regrese-_

_-…te amo-_

_-Yo te adoro…, muchísimo Bill-_

El mayor le dio un beso fugaz mientras se aseguraba que quedara bien abrigado y cómodo. Se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación.

_-Vas a salir cariño?-_

_-Si mamá…, voy a comprar unas cosas y después al departamento de David, necesito hablar con él-_

_-Tom, hay algo que yo no sepa?-_

_-No…-_Mintió- _todo está bien, regreso en un rato...- _

Y esas fueron sus palabras mientras daba un rápido beso a su mamá en la mejilla y salía del departamento.

Una de las cosas que más preocupaban a Tom era que la prensa descubriese que él y Bill eran padres, o peor aún que supieran sobre su relación. No sabía cómo pero tenía que sacar fuerzas para vencer su miedo y seguir adelante, tenía que proteger a quienes amaba, a cuesta de lo que fuera…

De pronto, el teléfono en su bolsillo volvió a sonar esa mañana, y en la pantalla el nombre de su manager yacía escrito.

_-David?-_

_-…Tom, necesitamos hablar-_

_-Ya compraste la prensa?-_ Preguntó con tono irónico-

_-… ya lo hice-_

_-Bueno, voy a comprar unas cosas y voy para allá-_

_-…estas con los guardaespaldas?-_

_-No-_

_-Aguarda en tú casa, voy a mandarlos y espéralos-_

_-Ok…- Tom estaba un poco extrañado pero no preguntó nada…-_

_-Y Bill?-_

_-…Bueno, entre todo_, _de eso te tengo que hablar-_

_-Qué pasó? Los bebes están bien?-_

_-…si, es Bill el que está un poco enfermo-_

_-Mejor vienes…, te espero-_

_-…ok-_

El mayor colgó la llamada y abordó el ascensor. No sabía muy bien cómo explicaría todo a su manager, pero él era el único al que podía pedir ayuda, a él, y a sus compañeros de banda…

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Ayuda

**Narrador**

_-… esto es una estupidez!-_ Dijo con mucho disgusto mientras colocaba de mala gana su mano sobre la mesa-

_-Pues no, tengo las pruebas-_

_-No…, una estupidez no! Les están tomando el pelo…-_

_-… tengo una carta David, y eso explicaría muchas cosas… muchas-_

_-No tiene sentido Tom!-_

_-Tampoco lo tuvo que Bill estuviera embarazado…! Y aquí están mis hijos, vivos y completamente sanos David…-_

_-…-_

_-Tienes que ayudarme con esto…-_

_-... que tienes pensado hacer?-_ Preguntó frente al mayor con el ceño fruncido-

_-… lo más lógico es que aumente la seguridad, rodear el departamento de guardaespaldas, eso sería lo más lógico-_ el mayor llevó su mirada a la repetida noticia que escuchaba en las pantallas de la televisión-_ Pero… eso alimentaría cada uno de los artículos de todos esos buitres allá afuera-_

_-…-_

_-Y Bill no debe de enterarse, si eso pasa podría empeorar su estado de salud-_

_-Mira Tom- _Su manager se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado- _No puedes ocultarle esa noticia a Bill, mucho menos sabiendo la magnitud de las consecuencias. Ahora más que nunca se necesitan como apoyo, como una familia. No puedes permitir que el miedo te invada…-_

_-…-_

El mayor no dijo nada por unos minutos. David sabía que había dado en el blanco, y sabía que Tom podría con todo eso… Sin embargo, le disgustaba la manera en que siempre buscaba sobreproteger a Bill.

_-Tranquilo…, esto no es fácil, si lo que dices es verdad tenemos que comenzar a tomar medidas, pero aunque no lo creas, todo va a salir bien, estos niños vinieron a este mundo a compartir con nosotros, a formar una familia con ustedes y a ser muy felices. Dios no permitirá que algo malo ocurra…-_

_-…entonces-_

_-Comencemos por solucionar el principal inconveniente-_

_-La prensa…-_

_-Si…-_

_-…-_

A pesar de la situación que estaba viviendo, las cosas empeoraron cuando se hizo noticia que la madre de Bill y Tom había dado supuestamente a luz a dos pequeños. Esa era la primera parte de todo aquel dilema. David, un poco sereno le comentó a Tom la posibilidad de seguir el juego que se había formado, lograr que toda Alemania se enterase que Simone había regalado a sus hijos dos compañeros de vida.

A pesar de que al principio la idea sonaba descabellada, fue tomando forma conforme pasaban los segundos. De que otra manera explicaban a esos bebes en su posesión? Además, tenían a los galenos de su lado, ellos podrían ofrecer la rueda de prensa necesaria…

…sin embargo otra cosa que habían olvidado apareció.

_-… y entonces esa mujer se enterará que Bill tuvo dos bebes, y querrá llevarse a los dos-_

_-Claro que lo hará…, si las cosas son como tú me las estas explicando sí-_

_-No David, eso no quiero que pase-_

_-Y como lo vas a evitar?_

_-No lo sé, no lo sé-_

_-Tom! No podemos dar marcha atrás! Tenemos que ser valientes… y hablo de todos porque desde el comienzo somos y siempre seremos una gran familia-_

_-… pero, mi hijos son los que están en peligro-_

_-Todos estamos en riesgo…-_

_-…-_

_-Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien Tom –_

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero qué?-_

_-No quiero que Bill se entere, me preocupa que pueda sentirse mal David o peor aún q…-_

_-Bill tiene que enterarse…, punto Tom! Basta con lo mismo!-_

_-…pero-_

_-Pero nada! Basta…!-_

La decisión fue tomada, no hubo nada más que decir o que agregar, y mientras Tom dejaba a su manager a cargo de varias cosas, él mientras tanto se preparaba para contar toda la verdad a Bill…

No era fácil para el mayor decile a su hermano lo que ocurría, y mucho menos cuando Yennar no se lo había recomendado. Pero lo que David le había dijo era cierto, eran una familia y como tal, tenían que resolver las cosas juntos.

Mientras pensaba en como confesarle a Bill la situación, tambien pensaba en ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer, un poco de leche y cosas que hacían falta en casa…, sin embargo no lo hizo, recordó que la prensa estaría ya tras él o Bill, y que de encontrarlos en algún lugar público serían presa fácil, y no pensaba en darles el gusto.

Hizo una llamada a David quien quedó en mandar algo de seguridad al departamento, y uno que otro asistente que sería de mucha utilidad. El mayor se aseguró de que la ayuda no fuera a tardar y al percatarse de la hora en su celular, pisó el acelerador…

…Bill no tardaría en despertar, y él había prometido algo.

Al llegar, dejó su auto en el garaje y tomó el ascensor, haciendo una parada momentánea para informarle al recepcionista y vigilante del personal de seguridad que iba a llegar para que no ocurriese ningún inconveniente o mal entendido

_-… disculpe, dentro de una hora o dos más o menos llegara un equipo de seguridad, le agradecería me avisara cuanto antes o si es posible los llevara hasta mi departamento-_

_-Con mucho gusto señor…-_

_-Muchas gracias…-_

_-Que tenga buen d… Ah! Se me olvidaba! Llegó este paquete para usted!-_

_-…ah? Para mi?-_

_-Bueno, usted y su hermano dice "Hermanos Kaulitz"-_

El mayor se extrañó. Era raro que llegaran cosas así para él y su hermano, por un momento se imagino que se tratara de una fan que había conseguido su dirección pero… era extraño.

_-Quien o dejó?-_

_-Un chico…-_

_-Como era?-_

_-Cabello larg…-_

_-Ah…, ok, no hay problema-_ Fue su respuesta descartando a cualquier persona al pensar que se trataba de Georg-

El mayor tomó la caja cuadrada, forrada en un hermoso papel azul y se despidió del hombre sin perder más tiempo. Tomó el ascensor y mientras se reía de solo pensar que estaba planeando su amigo llegó al piso que lo conduciría a su casa.

_-…ya llegue-_ Dijo mientras entraba al departamento-

_-Ah… mira quien llegó! Nada más y nada menos que tu papi…!- _Dijo Simone muy contenta con Andy en brazos-

-_… como está el príncipe de esta casa?-_ Fueron las palabras de Tom mientras se acercaba a su hijo y depositaba un beso en su frente-

_-Acabo de darles de comer, se han portado muy bien esta mañana-_

_-Como está mi Abi?-_

_-… dormida, como una princesa-_

_-…-_ el rostro a Tom se le iluminó con una inmensa alegría y mientras pensaba en sus pequeños iba dejando sus cosas por la sala, incluyendo el paquete-

_-Y eso?-_

_-Un regalo de Georg-_

_-... oh que bueno!-_

_-...me pregunto que habrá comprado- _Le respondió mientras tomaba la carta que estaba pegada al lindo regalo-

Tom la abrió y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito...

_-Tom?-_

_-...-_Pero este no respondió-

_-Hijo?-_

... el rostro del mayor palideció sin razón aparente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin poder evitar seguir leyendo lo que parecía ser más que una tarjeta de buenos deseos un extenso saludo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Ok... lamento la tardanza chicas xD Muchas semanas sin escribir, y es que el trabajo me tiene full!**

**... no fue muy largo pero creo que les dejó un abreboca de lo que viene :) espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Feliz semana... :D**


	7. Familia

Ahí de pie, con el corazón a millón, para Tom el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sus ojos no creían lo que estaban leyendo. Se trataría de una broma? Eso era en lo único en que podía pensar, porque de no ser así, su familia corría peligro.

-_Cariño?-_ Pregunto Simone un tanto preocupada por la expresión de Tom- Tom? Que te sucede…?-

-…-

El mayor no dio respuesta alguna mientras sus ojos leían una y otra vez aquel corto mensaje.

"_**Hoy comienza la cuenta regresiva. **__**Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. **__**El reloj continúa corriendo. "**_

_**Helene.**_

_-…-__Que querría decir eso? A que se refería con cuenta regresiva?-_

La cabeza de Tom no hacia otra cosa que dar vueltas hasta un punto en el que tuvo que sentarse y tomar un poco de aire.

Simone le arranco la hoja de las manos y leyó ella misma el contenido de la nota.

_-De que se trata esto? Que le pasa a Georg?-_

_-No fue Georg…-_

_-Entonces quien fue…?-_

_-La mujer que embarazo a Bill, la mujer que nos ha estado acosando todo este tiempo y la que nos quiere quitar a los gemelos…-_

_-De que estas hablando Tom?-_

_-S-sabia que algo no andaba bien contigo…-_ Se escucho muy bajito pero suficientemente claro como para escucharlo todos-

_-Bill…-_

_-…hijo, que haces fuera de cama? Que te dijo el medico?-_

_-Que descansara-_

_-…deberías ir a descansar, luego hablare contigo, deja que hable con mama primero-_

_-Tom, no te pongas imprudente-_

_-Imprudente? Yo, claro que si…-_

_-Bill, hijo recuéstate en el sofá-_

_-No hasta que hable con el-_

_-Bill, por favor...-_

_-No pienses que porque estoy en cama no puedo ser capaz de tolerar esto- Dijo de una forma tan seria que a Tom le costó encontrar una respuesta-_

_-…lo siento-_

_-Bueno, pero me podrían explicar que sucede aquí?-_

_-Somos dos…-_ Dijo Bill sentándose en uno de los sofás-_ Y ya que somos una familia esto lo vamos a solucionar como tal…-_

_-Bueno y es que alguien me quiere explicar de que se trata todo esto?-_

_-…-_ El mayor limpio el sudor de su frente que comenzaba a molestarle- Ojala fuera tan sencillo como una pelea familiar, esto no es algo que se pueda solucionar así…- Susurro casi para si mismo en voz baja-

_-Mama, podrías dejarnos solos por un momento?- Pidió Bill-_

_-…claro, esta también una de esas situaciones que se solucionan entre gemelos no?-_

_-Te prometo que te explicaremos lo que sucede-_ Dijo mientras le quitaba la carta de sus manos-

Y así sin más Simone se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo para entrar a la habitación en la que dormían los pequeños. Por otro lado, el rostro de Tom seguía tan pálido como cuando leyó aquella nota, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y no se atrevía a dirigírsela a Bill.

_-No me vas a mirar a la cara?-_

_-…-_

_-Cuanto tiempo pretendías mantenerme al margen de esto?-_

_-El tiempo suficiente mientras te recuperabas…-_ Dijo mientras esta vez su mirada chocaba con la de su gemelo-

_-Quiere a los bebes, no es así?-_

_-…-_ Tom no respondió-

_-Se los vas a entregar?- Pregunto Bill-_

_-De que estas hablando? Te has vuelto loco?-_

_-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparse porque yo tampoco pienso hacerlo-_

_-…-_ Tom lucia un poco desconcertado por la manera en la que Bill se comportaba-

_-Somos una familia, y como tal no vamos a dejar que nada les pase. Me entendiste? Si ella quiere a los niños va a tener que matarnos para lograrlo-_

_-…-_

_-No nos podemos permitir este estado Tom, no podemos! Tenemos lo que tenemos porque hemos confiado el uno en el otro! No nos podemos rendir ahora…-_

Las palabras de Bill retumbaron como un doloroso eco en su corazón. Quien era el que tenia miedo? Quien dudaba? Quien desconfiaba o lloraba? Ciertamente su hermano estaba dando el ejemplo en esos momentos.

-_Te puedes aunque sea recostar? Tu cara esta toda roja, debes tener fiebre otra vez-_

_-Tom…-_ Bill le tomo de las manos y las coloco sobre su rostro acariciándolas con mucho cariño-

-…- _Lo sabia, tiene todavía mucha fiebre-_

_-Todo va a salir bien…, ya veras-_

El mayor retiro sus manos de golpe haciendo que Bill se desconcertara por un momento, y sin avisar le robo un profundo beso de esos que le hacían flaquear sus piernas. El mayor parecía intenso y sin ánimos de querer detenerse, hasta que al haber logrado su cometido se separo de su gemelo quien confuso exigía que terminara lo que había comenzado.

_-Ahora si te vas a recostar?-_

_-…-_

_-No tienes que estar todo el día en el cuarto si no quieres pero al menos tienes que hacer lo que el medico ordeno-_

_-Ya ok, no me sermonees-_

_-Te parece si aumentamos un poco la seguridad en el edificio?-_

_-Si, eso estaba pensando, no seria mala idea. También tendríamos que mudar algunas cosas para evitarnos el estar saliendo a cada rato. Tenemos que hablar con David y los chicos…, porque vamos a necesitar de su apoyo-_

_-… si-_

_-También deberíamos notificar a las fans. Tenemos que redactar un mensaje que las deje mas tranquilas-_

_-Una rueda de prensa para aclarar el asunto de los bebes. Llevaremos a mama, a Gordon y a quien sea necesario para dar un poco mas de credibilidad a todo esto-_

_-…necesitamos hablar con mama-_

_-Si, lo se, ella no puede seguir sin saber la verdad-_

El mayor se separo de Bill y se dirigió al pasillo y entro en el cuarto de sus hijos mientras su madre se giraba para mirarlo.

_-Terminaron de conspirar?-_ Dijo en voz baja sonando un poco dolida-

_-Mama, por favor no…-_ Pero Simone no lo dejo continuar y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras las lagrimas comenzaba a bañar su rostro-

_-Tom, por favor ya basta de todo esto. Es que no confían en nosotros?-_

_-Mama…-_

_-Para eso estamos aquí Gordon y yo, para ayudarlos…, no están solos, no tienen por qué estarlo. Por favor…-_

_-…-_ El mayor aun consternado por la reacción de su madre contesto a su abrazo-

_-Tienen que salir de ese circulo que solo abarca ustedes dos para bien hijo-_ Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-

_-Esta bien que para muchas cosas sean solo ustedes dos, no importa pero…, esto no es lo mismo. Así que por favor-_

_-Mama… -_

_-…-_

_-Bill y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes-_

_-…-_

_-Necesitamos que llames a Gordon, necesitamos hablar seriamente con ustedes, hoy mismo-_

_-…ok-_

Aquella noche, el corazón de los gemelos se abrió por primera vez antes sus padres. Nunca antes algo así les había sucedido y no fue fácil pero, era necesario, ya que aquello que comenzó una vez como un hermandad que no involucraba a nadie más, ahora se había convertido en una familia con dos nuevos integrantes.

Ellos en sus corazones sabían que el futuro no se encontraba lleno de hermosas veredas, y que por el contrario, tendrían que hacer lo posible por resistir las ventiscas y tormentas que se avecinaban, pero lo harían de forma que sus hijos no fueran victimas inocentes de errores y circunstancias, lo harían de forma que ellos supieran la clase de familia a la que habían llegado y mas que nada, lo harían para darles un futuro lleno de felicidad para vivir.

_**Continuara…**_

**Autora:**

Hola a todos, hacia mucho tiempo que no les escribía o subía un capitulo. Tomo la oportunidad de hacerlo con Vier porque sé que muchas chicas estaban esperando con ansias este capitulo.

Tengo que pedirles disculpa porque hace unos días revise la fecha en la que había comenzado este fic y los demás, y parece mentira cuanto tiempo ha pasado y sobretodo cuanto tiempo he estado sin actualizar. También, tomo esta oportunidad para agradecerles a todas las que han estado preocupadas y al pendiente de mí, gracias por estar ahí sin importar que llueva truene o relampaguee.

Lamento informarles que para intentar actualizar mas seguido los capítulos comenzaran a ser más cortos. Esto para llevar un control de los sucesos y para yo llevar un orden mental (-_-III). Una de las causas de mi retraso es la Universidad y el trabajo, de verdad a veces ni tiempo tengo para mi, pero… cuando me llega algún mensaje de alguna lectora es cuando me digo "No Bel! Tienes que continuar!" Así que gracias otra vez!

Lupis es una lectora que me pidió permiso para publicar DZ en una pagina fan de los gemelos. Si estas ahí Lupis te doy el permiso, con tal de que coloques mi firma al final de cada capitulo y la aclaratoria por favor, es que en el pasado tuve alguno problemas e incomodidades con esto. Gracias por leer Lupis. Gracias por tu dirección correo también pero no estoy usando msn muy seguido (desde que salió el Blackberry creo que mi vida social en msn a disminuido).

Para todas aquellas lectoras que quieran tener un contacto más cercano conmigo pueden agregarme al Blackberry msn:** 29542C4B** (Se aceptan presiones para continuar escribiendo hahaha)

Estaré encantada de aceptarlas y charlar con ustedes.

Una vez mas gracias por esta ahí, y por sus reviews!

Belaozu.


	8. Presentimiento

**Narrador**

A pesar de que Bill comenzaba a mejorar, que su madre esta alli para ayudarlos y apoyarlos, a pesar de que despues de sincerarse con su familia todo a su alrededor parecia mas nuevo que nunca, el corazón de Tom parecía estar sumamente intranquilo, y en el balcón con su colilla de cigarro a punto de consumirse por completo se preguntaba a si mismo si eso que estaban viviendo era el principio de sucesos que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

No lo sabía…

Sus manos dejaron caer lo ultimo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y mientras este caía piso por piso hasta tocar el suelo el mayor se propuso en abandonar las dudas y el miedo, y fue cuando un sentimiento extrañamente cálido se extendió por todo su corazón, un sentimiento muy parecido a ese que compartía con Bill, pero que parecía abarcar a mas personas dentro de él.

-...- _Que tan agridulce puede ser vivir_?-

Unas tibias manos rodearon su cintura y el contraste del calor que emanaban junto con el frio de aquella mañana le hicieron sentir un calosfrió que el menor no pudo ignorar.

-…-

Con una delicadeza propia de él acaricio sus hombros y después coloco un abrigo sobre ellos.

-No es bueno que pases frio…, deberías quedarte adentro-

-Eso debería decir yo, no?-

-…- Tom no respondió nada-

-Que te tiene tan pensativo?-

-Nada, no te preocupes…-

-…- Fue el momento de Bill de guardar silencio-

-Perdona…-

-Que mi cuerpo haya traído al mundo dos bebes no quiere decir que la persona que estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo sea menos importante que yo-

-…- El mayor cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de su hermano escabullirse debajo de su camisa-

-O es que tengo que ser yo quien te haga sentir importante?-

-…-

Tom se volteo de pronto tomando a su hermano por sorpresa mientras le sonreía de esa forma que solo él sabia.

-Creo que voy a venir al balcón mas seguido…-

-Tom, sabes que no me gusta que pases frio, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar que podrias enfermarte…-

-…- El mayor sonreía mientras disfrutaba ver hablar y hablar a su hermano-

-Ademas, quien me va a ayudar si te enfermas? Tienes que poner mas de tu parte Tom porqu…-

Pero unos dulces labios le hicieron tragarse lo que tenía que decir. Instantáneamente el menor cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por ese irremplazable sabor que tenían los labios de su hermano. Una de sus manos llego hasta su mejilla mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que hacia de ese momento largo y profundo.

Es una lastima que momentos tan preciados como esos sean irremediablemente interrumpidos por la falta de aire en sus cuerpos. Sus labios se separaron sin quererlo y a medida que la distancia se hacia mas grande Tom se adueñaba de su cuerpo con un extraño toque de dulzura y desesperación que lleno de incertidumbre el corazón de Bill, sin embargo disfrazo su preocupación con una cálida sonrisa para su mayor.

-No te olvides que mama esta aquí…- Susurro a su oído de forma traviesa-

-Rayos…- Dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza como señal de derrota-

Mientras el menor tomaba de la mano a su mayor y lo conducia al interior del departamento, Bill se iba haciendo una idea de las dificultades por las que pasaba Tom no solo en su rol como hermano mayor sino ahora como padre de familia.

**Lugar desconocido**

Los gritos parecían no ser escuchados en aquel lugar, la locura decoraba cada centímetro de las paredes de esa habitación, y entre difusas imágenes que se ilustraban con viejas y nuevas fotografías una mujer reía sin razón aparente mientras sostenía en sus manos la más importante de ellas.

-Dos! Dos!- Decía una y otra vez…- Son dos, y nada mas y nada menos que dos miserables criaturas-

En su mano se encontraba una foto que pertenecía a uno de los periódicos más famosos alrededor de Alemania donde mostraba la noticia más importante de la semana donde se daba a conocer a todo el mundo los nuevos integrantes de la familia Kaulitz.

-Eres brillante Helene! Lo has logrado! Ahora el mundo se rendira ante ti! El mundo entero te rendira tributo por siempre y para siempre!-

Aquella mujer coloco la foto en el centro de lo que parecía ser un colash donde se mezclaban las imagenes de todas sus victimas, entre las fotos mas predominantes se encontraban los dos pequeños y uno de sus padres a quien Helene le guardaba un profundo odio y rencor.

-Te pudrirás en la miseria Bill Kaulitz, te voy a quitar todo cuanto amas en este mundo, y lo hare de forma que ni tu ni nadie se podra dar cuenta, te hundirás en la desesperación y yo hare de mi sueno una realidad! Sere un fantasma, me convertire en tu propia sombra y arruinare tu existencia!-

Sus palabras resonaron con un escalofriante eco y fueron finalizadas por una risa que haría temblar de miedo hasta al más inquebrantable de los hombres en el mundo.

**Departamento de los hermanos Kaulitz**

Reunidos todos, sentados viéndose los unos a los otros aguardaban los integrantes de la banda, junto a Simone y Gordon esperando por lo que David tenia para decir.

-Bien, como podrán darse cuenta si vieron el canal de noticias hoy, sus hijos están en todos los periódicos del país y más que ustedes su madre-

-…-

-Esto desagraciadamente no va a ser fácil de explicar, y una vez que la rueda de prensa termine comenzaran las investigaciones, así que hay que pensar muy bien que vamos a decir-

-No podríamos decir simplemente que son mis hijos? Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo no?- Pregunto Simone-

-Esa es una de las respuestas mas fiables porque es lo que la prensa especula hasta el momento, lo que no nos beneficia es que no hay foto alguna de ti embarazada. Como les dije, cuando la rueda de prensa termine, las investigaciones no cesaran…-

-No podríamos decir que decidimos adoptar?-

-Lo pensé- Dijo David Respondiendo a Bill-

-Pero…?-

-Pero esos niños van a crecer y no habrá duda del parecido entre ellos y ustedes. Seria como negar dos gotas de agua-

-…-

-Seria una mentira a corto plazo…-

-Quiere decir que lo que sea que digan Bill o Tom tiene que valer como explicación ahora y dentro de diez años?-

-Exactamente Georg-

La tensión se hizo presente en la habitación mientras todos compartían el mismo silencio ante la expectativa de no encontrar explicación alguna para el nacimiento de los nuevos Kaulitz.

-…y su usamos su parecido para explicarlo?- Dijo de la nada Gustav-

-Que quiere decir?- Pregunto Tom-

-Bueno, sé que sonara muy descabellado pero, y si decimos que afectivamente los bebes pertenecen a Bill?-

-…- Nadie dijo nada-

-Gustav, creo que no es una buena idea- Dijo Georg muy bajito-

-Escuchen, las fans saben perfectamente que Bill ama a los niños, que pasaría si decimos que decidiste tener los tuyos propios? Que pueden decir? –

-…-

-Lo máximo que pueden decir es que eres muy joven para eso, o peor, buscarían a la mujer que alquilo su vientre para tener a los pequeños, mujer que nunca aparecerá porque "fimo" un compromiso de lealtad y secreto para nosotros, pero que fue muy bien pagada por sus servicios-

-…-

-Tu edad es algo que se puede explicar, decidiste tener hijos porque estas convencido que los padres jóvenes disponen de mas energía para aguantarlos y tolerarlos-

Poco a poco a medida que el baterista iba hablando sus ideas iban dando un giro que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba.

-Tienen alguna idea mejor?- Pregunto a todos el baterista-

-Tom?- Exclamo Bill…-

-Vamos a tener que hablar de más pero, creo que es una buena idea-

-Esto no me da buena espina…- Dijo Georg-

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora…- Comento David-

-No lo se…- Bill parecía muy confundido-

-No suena tan mal como parece hijo, además tienes el apoyo de los doctores, todo saldrá bien- Le alentó Simone-

-Lo mas importante es que tu mismo te lo creas Bill, si no te lo crees tu no podrás convencer a la prensa- Termino por decir Gordon a lo que los demás asintieron-

-Bueno, si estamos de acuerdo, todo lo que queda es ponernos de acuerdo acerca del día y la hora-

-Cuanto antes posible entonces-

-Pero Bill, no te apresures, no te has terminado de recuperar…- Dijo Tom-

-No Tom!-

-…-

-Quiero, y de verdad lo necesito, deseo salir de este acoso cuanto antes, no quiero saber nada de los periódicos en un buen tiempo, así que por favor-

-Como quieras- Accedió de mala manera el mayor-

-Bien, entonces déjenmelo a mí, solo tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Tú mientras tanto Bill encárgate en organizar tus ideas para cuando llegue la hora-

-…- El menor asintió-

La pequeña reunión se vio finalizada y mientras David se apartaba del grupo para realizar unas llamadas Tom se acercaba para tener una conversación con sus compañeros de banda y agradecerles personalmente su lealtad todo este tiempo. Muchas cosas habían pasado y tanto el baterista como el bajista habían estado ahí para ellos, no hubo ningún rechazo ni algún tipo de traición y eso era algo que tanto para Bill y para Tom valía mas que el oro.

-Bien- Se escucho la voz del manager en la sala- Los mas pronto posible Bill, mañana a las 8 de la mañana tenemos que estar en la recepción del hotel Marriott-

-…eso es demasiado pronto!- Fueron las palabras de Tom quien parecía estar en total desacuerdo-

-Lo siento, ya todo esta listo, no hay nada mas que hacer-

-No te preocupes David, estaremos allí a las ocho en punto-

Por un momento Tom sintio como si le hirviera la sangre, no soportaba sentirse como un inútil o un miembro mas de la banda. Eran sus hijos también, y el era su padre, o no? Sabia que no iba a ser facil para Bill, sabia que tenia que apoyarlo porque esa rueda de prensa definiria lo que seria su vida al lado de sus hijos. Pero como hacia para salir adelante él mismo? Quién lo iba a apoyar a él? Quién iba a decirle que nada malo iba a pasar? Quién iba a intentar quitarle ese sentimiento de su corazon que le gritaba una y otra vez que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como todos lo imaginaban?

**Continuara...**

Bien, aqui estoy una vez mas con ustedes! Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Lamento lo corto pero, como dicen por ahi, paso a paso llegamos!.

Una cosa que les queria comentar. Justamente hoy cuando revise mi cuenta en fanfiction me di cuenta que hay algo nuevo llamado "Image manager". Al parecer te da la facilidad de subir imagenes para las historias que estas escribiendo (eso supongo, no me he sentado a leer detenidamente). En fin, como se que a muchas de ustedes les encantan leerme, me preguntaba si tambien les gustaria ilustrar las imagenes de Vier, 360 grados, Dz o cualquiera de las historias que les haya escrito. Bien, para todas aquellas o aquellos que esten interesados mandenme sus imagenes o ilustraciones a mi correo (lo pondre abajo para que lo vean mejor) **Firmen sus imagenes** por favor, no colocare imagen que no este firmada con el nombre o nickname de su autor. Estare encantada de ver sus trabajos!

Muchas gracias por leerme y ser tan fieles!  
Nos leemos pronto

**PD: Mi correo es belaozu arroba hotmail punto com **(Se los coloco asi porque las politicas de la pag nos prohibe colocar nuestras direcciones) Espero lo entiendan!  
**BBmessenger 29542C4B**

Belaozu


	9. Sucesos

**Narrador**

Esa mañana el sol parecía no querer salir, el frio se colaba por todas partes y parecía no querer mejorar. El menor abrió los ojos sin una gota de sueño, llevaba ya dos horas sin poder descansar desde que alimento a los pequeños la ultima vez. Bill se levanto y miro el reloj, 5:50 de la mañana.

Se paro con sigilo tratando de no despertar a su hermano que lucia muy cansado, tomo su teléfono y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus pequeños. Entro con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna.

-Quien iba a decirlo?- Dijo muy bajito mientras los contemplaba-

Estuvo un buen rato de pie mirándolos, dándose cuenta y agradeciendo lo afortunado que había sido. Mirando sus pequeños rostros recordó cada una de las dificultades que habían tenido, cuando se enteraron el y su hermano que iban a ser padres, que no era un solo bebe el que pretendía nacer, sino dos. Cuando Bushido lo secuestro, y sobre todo cuando se enteraron de la verdad. No había sido fácil. Pero lo más importante, era que ahí estaban, frente a él y estaban sanos y salvos, eso era lo mas importante.

El menor salió de la habitación directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de café, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera tomo su celular he hizo una llamada. No tuvo éxito en el primer intento y marco otra vez, sabia que era muy temprano pero, era necesario.

-Bill, estas no son horas para llamar- Contesto su manager de muy pocos ánimos-

-Hola David, lo siento-

-A ver, que quieres?-

-La entrevista es en menos de tres horas, esta bien si no los tomamos a la ligera?-

-Bill, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Tu vas a estar ahí, vas a decir lo que tienes que decir y asunto arreglado-

-…pero-

-Bill era solo eso? Si es así, déjame dormir unos minutos mas, por favor-

-es que tengo un asunto que tratar contigo, es importante-

La voz del menor sonaba mas seria que de costumbre y la experiencia le decía a David que fuera lo que fuera ese asunto, importaba más que sus horas de sueño.

-Bien, de que se trata?-

-Tengo ciertas necesidades para hoy que necesito que tu cumplas-

-Ok…- La respuesta de David estaba llena de un toque sarcástico-

-Hablo muy en serio, si quieres que todo salga bien necesito que me ayudes-

-Todo oídos Bill-

-Primero, necesito guardaespaldas para cuando me vaya de la casa. No precisamente para mí sino para mi mama, Gordon y los niños. Por otro lado no se si sea conveniente, pero preferiría dar la rueda de prensa yo solo, no quiero que la prensa involucre a Tom, Georg o Gustav en todo esto-

-Ok, eso suena lógico…. Sigues preocupado de que algo suceda con los bebes?-

-Ojala estuviese solo preocupado-

-Bueno, tienes que tener paciencia. Lo primero y lo más importante es aclarar este chisme. Recuerda que tienes que dar lo mejor de ti hoy, sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, tienes que hacérselos creer-

-…lo se-

-…-

-Creo que va a ser conveniente que nos sentemos a organizar como vamos a trabajar con la banda ahora que no son cuatro sino seis los integrantes-

-David, dame un respiro, no ha pasado ni un mes. Sabes perfectamente que debería estar en cama-

-Quien dijo "Lo mas pronto posible"?-

-Yo-

-Entonces Bill? Francamente…-

Su manager tenía razón, no de la banda dependía el futuro de sus hijos, y de esa rueda de prensa también.-

-A que hora pasaras por mi?-

-Deberíamos estar allá mínimo a las 7:30 de la mañana, así que a las 7:15 estaré en la recepción esperándote-

-Ok…-

-Otra cosa, trata de ir muy bien vestido. Has ganado mucho peso y estoy seguro que no no faltara quien pregunte acerca de eso-

-Lo se, tratare de solucionar eso-

La llamada termino y Bill dejo su teléfono de lado. Se sentía un poco estresado por todas las cosas con las que tenia que lidiar ahora. Unos pasos los sacaron de sus pensamientos y mientras tomaba su taza para dar un sorbo a su café saludo a su madre quien iba entrado a la cocina.

-Dios mio, parece ser que este invierno va a ser fatal- Comento mientras se abrigaba- Como amaneces cariño? – Pregunto mientras besaba a su hijo-

-Mejor mama- Dijo mientras respondía a su gesto-

-Tu hermano ya se levanto?-

-No, lo voy a dejar dormir un poco mas, ha tenido mucho estrés últimamente-

-Que hay de ti?- Pregunto mientras llenaba un vaso con agua-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, que te preocupa tanto?-

-…- El menor esbozo una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor-

-A ver, cuéntame-

-No se como vayan a salir las cosas en la rueda de prensa-

-Te preocupa lo que vayan a preguntar?-

-No solo eso, me preocupa que voy a responder?-

-…-

-No se si vaya a poder engañarlos-

-Pero es que no tienes porque hacerlo-

-Mama, es muy fácil decirlo-

-Hijo, no tienes que engañar a nadie, no si te paras frente a ellos y sinceras tu corazón delante de todo el mundo-

-…-

-Bill, hazme caso hijo-

-No es tan fácil mama, todo por lo que hemos trabajado depende de hoy-

-Bill, hijo…. Donde esta el que hace unos meses atrás se paro delante de toda la prensa a defenderse de lo que ese rapero había dicho de ti?-

-…-

-Vamos! Esta vez no puede ser tan difícil, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

-Gracias mama-

El menor se levanto y le dio un beso en la magilla a Simone. Si bien era cierto que esta rueda de prensa no tenia por que ser mas difícil que la anterior había algo que le tenia muy nervioso. Algo que no sabía como explicar.

Camino hasta su cuarto y encendió las luces, a lo que inmediatamente su gemelo reacciono con una protesta nada propia de él.

-A ver?- Dijo acercándose a él- Vamos, levántate-

-Que hora es?- Pregunto sin muy pocos ánimos-

-Son las 6:15 de la mañana- Respondió confirmando la hora en su reloj-

-…-

-Tom?-

El menor levanto las cobijas y lo vio profundamente dormido, no había duda de lo cansado que se encontraba. Se acercó a él y beso sus labios con dulzura, susurrando un muy bajito "…duerme tranquilo" antes de levantarse y arroparlo otra vez.

Abrió con cuidado su closet y reviso la poca ropa que tenia, chequeo con cuidado y tomo lo que pensó que convendría mas para la ocasión. Mientras salía del cuarto rezaba para poder entrar en lo que quería vestir.

Entro en el baño y cerro la puerta, se lavo la cara, cepillo sus dientes y procedió a desvestirse. Sin embargo, como lo sospechaba había ganado mucho peso y aun seguía algo inflamado. No iba a funcionar así.

-Esto no va bien…-

Se coloco sus pijamas y salió a la cocina.

-Mama?-

-Qué sucede cariño?

-Qué sucede? Sucede que no me entra nada! Sucede que no tengo nada que ponerme para hoy!-

-Bill cálmate, si?-

-Me pides que me calme?-

-Si, siempre y te puedo prestar algo no?-

-Qué? Vas en serio?-

-Vamos al cuarto-

Simone tomo a su hijo de sus manos y lo guio a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando.

-Una madre siempre es preventiva-

-Mama, no estoy para esto-

-Bill, por favor. Primero que nada, lo más importante, como te sientes hoy?-

-Mama, estoy bien-

-Bill, se honesto conmigo. No te puedes sentir bien de un día para otro cariño. No le diré nada tu hermano, pero si pasa algo puedo ayudarte-

-Me duele un poco el vientre, eso es todo. Aun siento molestia abajo pero, nada de que alarmarse-

-Ok, te bañaste?-

-Mama, hay tiempo para eso-

-Bill, ve a bañarte, necesitas estar limpio ahí abajo porque lo que tuviste es una infección, asi que ve a bañarte-

-Y mi ropa?-

-Yo me encargare de ella. Primero, esta haciendo mucho frio así que tienes que ir abrigado, no habrá problemas con eso, segundo, el negro te hará lucir mas delgado y del maquillaje me encargo yo. Ve a bañarte y no pierdas mas tiempo, aprovecha que te puedo ayudar y que los niños siguen dormidos-

El menor hizo lo pedido por su madre y se metió en el baño como buen niño. Mientras comenzaba a desvestirse noto lo fuera de forma que se encontraba, esa seria una de las cosas por las que tendría que comenzar a trabajar, para eso tendría que pedir ayuda a Tom y Georg.

Respiro profundo y trato de no pensar en eso. Mientras se desvestía noto algo no tenia la ultima vez que visito el baño.

-Qué es esto?-

Un hilo de sangre caía desde su entrepierna. Tomo un poco de papel y lo limpio. A pesar de que no se sentía tan mal ese sangre ahí indicaba que no estaba tan bien como pensaba y que todavía se tenía que cuidar.

Tomo un poco de papel y se limpio con cuidado.

Mientras le daba vueltas a la situación se metió a bañar y recordó de otra de sus preocupaciones, cual realmente iba a ser su discurso? Realmente iba a dar uno? O iba a aceptar preguntas? Cual seria la mejor forma de trabajar con todo aquello?

No había duda que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados no solo desde el nacimiento de su hijo, sino desde que se entero que estaba milagrosamente embarazado.

Se termino de bañar, se vistió con una bata de baño y salió al cuarto de su madre.

-Que tal?- Pregunto Simone muy feliz de la ropa que había escogido para su hijo-

-O-ok…- A pesar de estar al principio un poco reacio a aceptar lo que su madre había escogido para el, lo miro detenidamente y no parecía verse tan mal- Bien, con una botas y algo de maquillaje pasare desapercibido-

-Bueno, manos a la obra-

Unos minutos bastaron para que Bill quedara como nuevo. A pesar de que los pantalones que estaba usando eran de Simone, le quedaban muy bien. Tomo el mejor par de botas que tenia y metió en su cartera unos zapatos de tacón mas bajo. Su madre le había recomendado eso, ya que las heridas en su vientre eran muy recientes y no era conveniente usar tacón por mucho tiempo.

Un poco de base, sombra para los ojos y su cabello amarrado y cubierto por un beanie hat era suficiente.

-Ay que bello estar mi vida-

-Gracias, sin ti no sé que hubiera hecho-

-Bien, David debe estar a punto de llegar asi que tranquilo!-

-Mama, una cosa que te quería pedir, por favor. Deja a Tom descansar, se que no se va a tomar esto muy bien cuando sepa que fui solo pero, me interesa tenerlo aquí. Prefiero que se quede contigo y los bebes-

-Traquilo cariño, de todas formas es solo un momento-

-Bueno, mejor voy bajando , no quiero hacer esperar a David-

-Buena suerte mi vida- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente y lo acompanaba a la salida-

El menor salió del departamento y tomo el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron y Bill ya se había ido, Simone entro de nuevo al departamento. Sin embargo un sonido llamo su atención.

-Ese es el teléfono de Bill…- Se dirigió a la cocina que era de donde provenía el dichoso sonido- Bill, hijo en que estas pensando?- Se pregunto en voz baja al ver el teléfono del menor en la cocina- Tom no va a estar muy contento por eso…-

En el lugar donde se iba a llevar acabo la entrevista un grupo de personas era organizada por los oficiales de seguridad, chequeando que todo estuviese en su lugar había algo que se les había pasado por alto a la logística que organizaba el evento. Una mujer que no llamaba para nada la atención y lucia como cualquier otra de las reporteras que esperaban en la sala, reia sola a causa de una emoción que comenzaba a invadirla por dentro.

-…- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca Bill Kaulitz. La última vez que te vi te despedía con las semillas de mi experimento. Me pregunto si estarás tan feliz de verme como yo lo estaré cuando vea tu asquerosa cara- Pensó al mismo tiempo que una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara-

_**Continuara…**_

Bien, otro capitulo más, Espero les guste! Noté que en el pasado capitulo no tuvo muchos reviews (solo uno para ser honesta xD). Entonces me preguntaba _"será que no les gusta el rumbo que esta dando la historia_?". Bueno, el caso es que todavía me lo sigo preguntando. Si hay algo que no les guste me lo pueden hacer saber :), también si tienen alguna otra duda acerca de mis otras historias, todo es bienvenido en la sección de Reviews! Incluso si quieren que escriba una historia acerca de un tema que les emocione. Ahi vemos! :D

Gracias por su apoyo chicas!


	10. Cerca, muy cerca

**Tom**

Un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana hizo contacto con mis ojos para hacerme saber no solo que había amanecido sino que me había quedado dormido. Abrí los ojos como pude y me estiré e inmediatamente después de eso vi el reloj: 7:45 de la mañana.

-No puede ser…- Dije para mi mismo al darme cuenta lo tarde que era-

Me senté en la cama y mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez recordé que teníamos que dar una entrevista en aproximadamente quince minutos. Me levanté, prendí las luces y revisé mi teléfono para confirmar que este daba la misma hora que nuestro reloj.

Con mi teléfono en mano, tomé uno de mis abrigos, me lo puse y apagué las luces antes de salir del cuarto a la habitacion de los pequeños, entré y revisé la cuna. Todo estaba en orden, o por lo menos parecía estarlo.

-Donde esta su papa?- Les pregunté en voz baja un poco soñoliento-

Acomodé la manta que los cubría asegurándome que no fueran a pasar frio y salí del cuarto para ir directo a la cocina, pasando por la sala y no encontrando a nadie.

-Mama?- Dije entrando a la cocina-

-Hijo!- Contesto esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me pareció un poco sobreactuada- Como amaneces? Dormiste bien?-

-Bien, muy bien. Donde esta Bill? Es muy tarde para la entrevista y no tengo ni una llamada de David, vamos muy tarde- Dije mientras me preparaba un poco de café-

-Eh… cariño- Dijo haciendo una pausa- Es que David no te dijo que solo iba a asistir Bill?-

-Qué?- No podía creerlo-

-Si, Bill se fue hace una media hora aproximadamente-

-Se supone que asistiríamos todos!- Respondí sin poder evitar subir el tono de mi voz-

-Tranquilo hijo, quédate tranquilito y desayuna-

-Mama?- Dije incrédulo, es que no entendía mi punto? O no me hacia explicar?- Como es posible que ni siquiera me despertara! Esas son las cosas que me molestan de él!-

-Tom, cariño- Mi madre se acercó a mí y trato de alivianar la situación pero, ese era uno de mis defectos, cuando algo no me parecía, no me parecía-

-Es que me va a oír!-

-Donde te va a oír?-

-Lo llamaré, y me sabe muy poco si esta en plena rueda de prensa! Esos bebes no se los hizo él solo-

-No me lo recuerdes…-

Inmediatamente marqué su número y una melodía que ya bien conocía comenzó a sonar.

-Se me había olvidado decirte que dejo su teléfono, tu hermano tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza- Dijo intentado justificarlo-

-Es un imbécil- Contesté colgando la llamada de mala manera-

-Tom, hijo… escúchame Cariño. Creo que mejor dejamos que las cosas pasen así, estoy segura que Bill planeo todo esto, estoy segura que no se sentía a gusto dejándome aquí sola con los niños, así que te dejo descansar y te dejo aquí para que me cuidaras-

-…-

-Dos pájaros de un solo tiro-

-Ese es el problema, nuestra relación no se trata de algo tan simple como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro...-

Me giré sin decir nada mas y me fui de ahi para encerrarme en mi habitacion, y tratar de aclarar mi cabeza.

**Narrador**

**Hotel Marriot**

La sala estaba repleta, no cabía ni un alma en ella. Sentados en sus respectivos puestos se encontraban los representantes más importantes de la Prensa Alemana preparados para cubrir una de las noticias más importantes del mundo del espectáculo aleman. Esperando entre ellos, impaciente como un buitre por el primer trozo de carne para devorar, se encontraba una mujer que no llamaba la atención, aparentando ser una más de todo ese montón, pero que sin embargo, era pieza clave en el discurso que Bill estaba por dar ante ellos.

Detrás en los camerinos Dunja y Bill esperaban por la señal de David para el menor salir en escena.

-Estas listo?- Pregunto su amiga-

-Si- Mintió este tratando de ocultar lo difícil que se le hacia todo aquello-

El rostro de Bill carecía de cualquiera expresión alguna, mas sin embargo su corazón se encontraba a mil por hora y podía sentir como su estomago le amenazaba con regresar aquella taza de café que tomo en la mañana. Los minutos parecían horas, y cada segundo que pasaba le hacia sentir mucha mas presión de la que debía.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y David llego en compañía de Jennar y Jhon, los médicos que se habían encargado de asistir a Bill durante todo su embarazo.

-Estamos listos- Dijo David confirmando la hora en su reloj-

-Como te encuentras hoy Bill?- Pregunto Jennar-

-Mejor-

-Te recuerdo que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo hoy, sé que salir de esto es importante pero tu salud también lo es, así que por favor-

-Muchas gracias Jennar…- Respondió amablemente-

-Bien, no perdamos mas tiempo- Fueron las palabras del manager mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Bill y los galenos- Trata de no decir mucho Bill, no des tantos detalles- Iba diciendo David mientras se acercaban al lugar-

-…- El menor solo asentía-

-Los médicos estarán a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que necesites, así que no tienes nada que temer. Otra cosa, los guardaespaldas ya están en tu casa, así que tranquilo, y una cosa mas Bill…- Dijo deteniéndose en seco-

-…-

-Esto, no es diferente de cualquier otra entrevista o rueda de prensa en el pasado, ok?-

-Lo sé David, lo sé-

Una oscura cortina apareció delante de ellos y Bill supo que la hora había llegado. Podía escuchar el murmuro de la gente del otro lado comentando y hablando, eso sin duda le hizo erizar la piel, sintiendo un calosfrío que comenzaba a regarse por todo su cuerpo.

Por qué se encontraba tan nervioso? No era primera vez que se hallaba delante de reporteros y cámaras. Esa era una de sus grandes habilidades, o no? Enfrentar a la prensa.

-Buena suerte- Fueron las ultimas palabras de su manager-

-Todo saldrá bien cariño- Dijo Dunja-

-…- Trago fuerte y después de sentir una palmada de apoyo por parte de David, este dio la orden y Bill dio un paso al frente.

El menor camino unos metros seguido por los galenos, he hizo su aparición delante de los reporteros. El flash de todas las cámaras se hizo presente y todo el público se puso de pie dándole la bienvenida al cantante.

-Pueden tomar asiento- Fueron las palabras del menor al mismo tiempo que él se sentaba donde le correspondía-

Las manos de Bill temblaban incontrolablemente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los medicos y aunado a eso su corazón continuaba latiendo muy de prisa. Los segundos estaban corriendo y la tensión no cesaba entre la multitud. Había llegado la hora no solo de aclarar los rumores sino de mostrar un lado diferente del que ya muchos conocían. Bill tenia que darse a conocer como padre y mostrarle al mundo una faceta distinta de él.

-Muy bueno días- Fueron sus primeras palabras-

A lo que todos respondieron en coro "Bunos días"

Su mirada clavada en la mesa se desvió hacia los presentes, aclaro su garganta y procedió a comenzar su discurso.

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí y hacer de esta rueda de prensa un echo-

El silencio y la tensión reinaban en aquel lugar…

-Para aquellos que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz, y soy el vocalista y líder de Tokio Hotel, y hoy estoy aquí frente a ustedes para aclarar una serie de malos entendidos y rumores que mucho de ustedes ya conocen. Algunos de ellos verdad y otros simplemente mentiras. Después de mi declaración con gusto procederé a contestar sus preguntas-

Hubo una pausa un poco prolongada en la que se escucho el comentario de los presentes después de las palabras del menor.

-Bien, comienzo desmintiendo el hecho de que mi madre haya estado embarazada y haya dado a luz a dos niños-

Los comentarios entre la multitud no se hicieron esperar.

-Estos dos pequeños, no son mis hermanos- El menor tomo un poco de aire antes de proseguir- Sin embargo, si mantienen un lazo muy especial conmigo, ya que yo soy su padre-

Toda la audiencia procedió a tomar nota y los flashes de las cámaras se intensificaron.

-Hace aproximadamente nueve meses tuve la dicha de saber que iba a ser padre. Hace nueve meses mi vida dio un giro que nunca esperaba, y el fruto de ese giro tiene hoy nombre y apellido: Abi y Andy Kaulitz. Me considero hoy el ser mas afortunado del mundo, a pesar de que en un principio la existencia de estos pequeños no haya sido precisamente para eso. No pienso dar ningún detalle acerca de la mujer que hizo posible este embarazo, por lo cual no responderé pregunta alguna con respecto a ella-

Toda la audiencia se encontraba anonadada ante tal cantidad de información.

-Sin embargo, tomo la oportunidad para agradecerte desde el fondo de mi corazón, ya que por medio de tus planes, y tus terribles intenciones me hiciste muy feliz. Sé que me estas escuchando en cualquier parte de este mundo, sé cuanto deseaste quitarme a los pequeños, y sé cuanto lo sigues deseando. Sin embargo, me parece injusto y bajo, el simple hecho que una mujer dirija su odio hacia alguien a través de seres inocentes, y hoy respondo a tu carta, esa carta que nos dejaste con aquel hermoso regalo. La cuenta regresiva, comenzó para ti, porque la nuestra termino hace mucho tiempo-

Confusión y mucha tensión era lo que se sentía en aquella sala. Los reporteros no podían esperar a que la sesión de preguntas comenzara para intentar poner al menor entre la espada y la pared.

-No tengo miedo alguno de criar a estos pequeños por mi cuenta, porque en realidad no estoy solo con todo esto. Tengo el apoyo de mi hermano, de mi familia, de mis compañeros de banda y mi equipo y estamos muy felices de nuestros dos nuevos integrantes. Tokio Hotel seguirá siendo Tokio Hotel, habrá cambios, pero no serán para mal, estoy seguro de eso-

Bill sentía que no debía decir nada más, pero su corazón seguía muy acelerado a pesar de que lo más difícil ya había pasado.

- Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. De aquí en adelante pasaremos a la sesión de preguntas-

Mientras todos los presentes tomaban nota de todo lo dicho por Bill, las cámaras se preparaban para lo más importante, la sesión de preguntas. Uno de los reporteros se puso de pie para comenzar…

-Señor Kaulitz, es esto un juego para desviar las noticias acerca de su homosexualidad no abiertamente expresada?-

-…- El menor sintió por un momento que se levantaría a matar a aquel hombre-No se cuantas veces lo voy a repetir, de verdad. No creo que catalogar a alguien como "homosexual" por la forma en que se vista o actué es lo mas adecuado. Pienso, que cada quien es libre de elegir que clase de ropa usar, su comportamiento y además a quien amar. Sinceramente, no contestare otra pregunta con respecto a mis preferencias sexuales. Siguiente pregunta-

-Señor Kaulitz, como manejara su situación artística ahora que es padre? Están las fans felices al respecto?-

-Esa si es una muy buena pregunta- Rio entre dientes Bill- Bien, no será fácil, estoy seguro que no, pero seguiremos trabajando por nuestra banda y nuestros futuros discos, tal vez un poco lento, pero más vale tarde que nunca. El apoyo de mis compañeros de banda y de mi hermano es una de las cosas más importantes que he tenido, como ya lo dije. Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer una vez más a nuestras fans, y más que nada a nuestro equipo y amigos, porque han tenido mucha paciencia con toda esta situación. Siguiente pregunta-

-Hará que sus hijos participen en las actividades de Tokio Hotel?-

-Todavía están muy pequeños para eso, pero puede que sean los protagonistas de alguno de nuestros cortos videos. Estoy seguro que a las fans les encantaría ver esta nueva faceta de la banda. Siguiente pregunta-

Una mujer alta y delgada se puso de pie. Vistiendo un hermoso traje ejecutivo, y con el cabello recogido en una elegante coleta, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa difícil de describir. El menor la miro de arriba a bajo y ella no paso desapercibido tal gesto. Inmediatamente después de haberle dedicado tan profunda mirada, su cerebro actuó como era de esperarse. Imágenes que Bill creía haber olvidado aparecieron delante de él, el momento en el que sintió aquel golpe en su cabeza en aquel parque hace tanto tiempo, gente hablar a su alrededor, un hospital, todo comenzó a mezclarse. Los ojos de Bill se clavaron en su rostro y una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Es un placer volvernos a ver señor Kaulitz- Dijo en voz alta despertando una gran intriga entre los presentes-

-…-

El rostro de Bill se había convertido en un poema imposible de descifrar, negándose una y otra vez a la posibilidad de que todo aquello estuviese pasando, para él simplemente se trataba de un error, de una casualidad y su cerebro simplemente estaba confundido, cansado o tal vez en lo cierto.

Jhon, quien yacía sentado muy cerca de Bill noto su estado y como su respiración se había acelerado. Trato de llamar la atención de Jennar quien parecía ignorar lo que estaba pasando pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Mi pregunta es la siguiente-

-…-

-Cree usted en las coincidencias?-

-…-

_**Continuara…**_

Hola chicas, como han estado? Que tal su semana? La mía no estuvo tan mal (a pesar del drama que me llevo a renunciar a mi empleo xD). Lo bueno es que ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre que les dedicare a ustedes.

Primero que nada, gracias a las chicas que amablemente me dejaron reviews esta semana. No sabes cuan importante es para mi, porque se trata de sus opiniones y emociones con respecto a la historia. Tomo la oportunidad para preguntar por una lectora, alguna de ustedes conoce a Rebek? Ella era una de las lectoras más fieles y recuerdo que nunca faltaba su review en la página. Espero te encuentres bien!

Espero este capitulo fuera de su agrado! Lamento mucho los errores en mi escritura. Se que no se perdonan, pero si le digo las razones puede que sean mas tolerante con ellos xD 1. No tengo una PC con teclado en Español así que no puedo poner acentos o a mi querida amiga la "ñ". Dependo de la automática corrección de Word Office! 2. Comienzo a dudar de como escribir algunas palabras. Lo siento de verdad, sé que no es fácil, pero tratare de releer los capítulos cuantas veces sea necesario para que no encuentren ningún error!

Gracias chicas! :D


	11. Locura

**Narrador**

El tiempo se detuvo para el menor, nada de afuera le importaba más que las imágenes que en su interior se formaban. Miraba con detalle a la persona que estaba frete suyo y sabia que la conocía, pero era acaso posible que eso estuviera pasando? Estaba ella en realidad allí?

Bill escuchó a lo lejos a voz de su manager detrás de las cortinas y se giró para mirarlo, David no mostraba señal alguna de estar contento con lo que estaba pasando, y seguido de señas inaudibles que expresaban su furia suplicaba que el menor respondiera a la reportera.

-Qué demonios le sucede?- Se preguntó a si mismo el manager-

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y a tornarse muy confuso, al mismo tiempo que escenas del pasado iban y venían. Bill cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y fue cuando recordó algo importante, de esa rueda de prensa dependía el futuro de sus hijos, no podía dejar que sus paranoias jugaran con él, no en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos y se giró nuevamente para responder a su manager cosa que hizo en voz alta para que fuese notado por los reporteros.

-Todo esta bien, solo estoy un poco cansado- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Bien, lamento hacerla esperar- Decía mientras se volteaba a mirarla- Me podría decir su nombre por favor?-

-…- Aquella pregunta parecía haber tomado por sorpresa a la reportera, quien vaciló y pensó dos veces antes de contestar- Mi nombre es Ana Benz…-

-Muy bien señorita Benz, su pregunta fue si creía o no en las coincidencias. Bien, si creo en las coincidencias, pero también creo que todo pasa por alguna razón, sin contar que su pregunta esta totalmente fuera de lugar. Siguiente, por favor- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su rostro-

-…-

Aquella mujer respondió en silencio y tomó asiento, y mientras que otro de los reporteros se preparaba para su turno, el menor ponía su interior en orden y se preparaba para la otra pregunta, sin embargo…

-Señor Bill… Que tan pront…- Un sonido interrumpió al hombre y todos se giraron y miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido-

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento- Fueron las palabras de aquella extraña mujer, que sin importarle protocolo alguno tomó su  
bolso y saco su teléfono para atender su llamada fantasma.

Los ojos de Bill no pudieron evitar seguirla mientras abandonaba el lugar, y mientras ella se alejaba él comenzaba a sentir como todo se le escapaba de las manos una vez más. No había duda, o tal vez no para Bill, de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era normal, y fue cuando pensó "Y si es ella?" "Y si no son solo mis paranoias?".

-Bien, damas y caballeros- Dijo con voz firme y sin importarle las consecuencias- Agradezco que hayan venido, y agradezco su paciencia, pero esta rueda de prensa termina aquí- Y mientras se ponía de pie escuchaba como los comentarios y la incertidumbre crecían a sus espaldas a medida que se iba alejando del lugar-

-Qué demonios crees que haces?- Grito David sin importarle lo que Bill tuviera que decir-

-Terminé!- Dijo tajante sin pararse a mirarlo-

-Bill!-

El menor ignoró a todos y se escabulló con prisa entre los oficiales y guardaespaldas que rodeaban el lugar. Sus ojos buscaban entre la multitud a la mujer que recién había dejado la sala, estaba seguro que no podía estar muy lejos, aunque también estaba seguro de que encontrarla seria un reto. Recorrió todos los pasillos preguntando a todo el personal que se le pasaba por el frente, pero nadie tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba hablando. La frustración, confusión y duda comenzaban a surgir y con ellas la desesperación de no saber si había sido ella o no.

Llego a la recepción derrotado y exhausto mientras pensaba una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que Helene haya estado en realidad allí y a pocos metros de él, pero mientras más vueltas le daba poco a poco la idea se tornaba descabellada y comenzaba hasta desconfiar de si mismo. No quería ni pensar en el problema en el que ya estaba con su manager por haber acabado la rueda de prensa de esa forma. Que iba a responder cuando le preguntaran sus razones? Aunque dijera la verdad, nadie le creería, o por lo menos no David.

-Señor, disculpe me han pedido que le entregue esto- Dijo una de las mujeres que atendía en la recepción mientras dejaba en manos del menor un sobre amarillo-

-Para mi? Quién lo ha dejado?-

-Una mujer hace unos minutos-

-Gracias- Respondió un tanto nervioso a medida que su paranoia volvía a hacer de las suyas-

El menor tomó el sobre y lo abrió sin detenerse a pensar en algo mas, dentro de este había un papel de color blanco con algo escrito en él "_Asustado?"._

-Asustado? Que clase de juego es este? De que estaría asustado?-

Unas manos y un aroma que no conocía le abordaron por sorpresa a sus espaldas mientras un susurro se escapaba hacia sus oídos.

-De haberte encontrado tan cerca mi, de yo haber burlado tu seguridad, y que sabes perfectamente que lo haría una vez mas –

Aquello dejó a Bill pasmado mientras sostenía aquella hoja que amenazaba con caerse a causa del incesante temblor en sus manos-

-Uh…, mira nada más lo que causo en ti. Tanto miedo me tienes?-

-…-

-Camina que vamos a dar un paseo- Dijo en su oído- Ni se te ocurra gritar o hacer uno de tus espectáculos porque me cargo a tu familia entera-

El menor vio como esa que segundos antes hablaba detrás suyo apareció delante de él confirmando sus sospechas, se trataba de la misma persona que había visto en la rueda de prensa. La mujer salió de la recepción y abordó un auto negro que estaba estacionado en frente de esta. Bill dudó por unos segundos pero fue entonces cuando leyó nuevamente lo que yacía escrito en ese papel _"Asustado?"._

Lo estaba? Si, y mucho, pero necesitaba saber de que se trataba todo aquello, necesitaba saber quien era esa mujer, exigía respuestas, y no tenia salida si lo amenazaba con la vida de alguno de sus familiares.

El menor salió del lugar mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto, se detuvo en frente y tras vacilar unos segundos abordó el vehículo y este arranco al instante en el que Bill cerró la puerta.

Dentro de este se encontraba aquella mujer con las manos al volante, el menor se acomodó en el asiento y miro al frente mientras se alejaban poco a poco del hotel. Bill sabia que corría un gran riesgo, sabía que si esa mujer quería asesinarlo, en ese momento era presa fácil, pero no tenia escapatoria.

-Nervioso?- Preguntó con la mirada puesta en la carretera-

-… quien eres?- Respondió-

-Imagino que la persona que más odias en estos momentos pero, tranquilo, solo he venido aquí para hacerte pasar un buen rato-

-Eso no es una respuesta!- Dijo furioso-

-…- Ella sonrió- Claro que lo es Bill…-

-A donde me llevas?-

-A dar un paseo, así que relájate, tan solo serán unos minutos, si te quedas tranquilito en cuanto menos lo esperes estarás en el Hotel con todos tus amiguitos-

-…Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Por qué? Tú viniste conmigo, yo no te obligue-

-Me amenazaste!-

-Ay por Dios, como voy a matar a tu familia? Piensa un poco, si lo hago se acabaría todo, los necesito vivos para jugar un poco contigo-

-Entonces era mentira?-

-Aja, esa es la diferencia entre una persona como tu y yo, yo tiendo a mirar mas allá de mis narices-

-Que quieres? Tú eres Helene? Respóndeme!-

-Ahmm… pregúntale a tu cerebro, porque este de seguro me reconoció, o no? Es que tu cara en la rueda de prensa fue un poema-

-Por que me usaste? Porque yo?-

-Todo a su tiempo Bill, hoy solo sabrás lo que yo quiero que sepas, ok?-

-…-

-Primero, vine porque quiero confesarte mi plan maestro-

-Que?- Pregunto Bill algo confuso-

-Si- Dijo ella muy tranquila- Así como lo escuchas, te diré cuales son mis planes para contigo, así que escucha con atención-

-…Por que harías eso?-

-Para hacerte sentir miserable por el simple echo de que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Esto tendrá un efecto muy interesante de hoy en adelante, ya te acordaras de mi cariño-

-…-

-No te emocionas?- Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo- Es como tener una cita personal con Nostradamus-

-Habla-

-Primero. No te encariñes con tus hijitos, te los quitaré- Dijo de la forma mas fría posible- Molesto?- Preguntó al chequear el rostro de Bill nuevamente- No te molestes, era mi plan desde un principio y eso no va a cambiar-

-Por que no me matas si eso es lo que tanto quieres?-

-Por que eso no es lo que tanto quiero, lo que mas deseo son tus dos hijos, a ellos si los deseo matar, bueno, no es que lo desee, lo necesito hacer, pero ahora que mantienes ese lazo tan especial con ellos, si deseo hacerlo-

-No te atreverías a tocarlos!-

-Yo soy su madre, gracias a mi ellos están vivos, la única diferencia es que llevan tus genes. Pero, me pertenecen desde un principio-

-Cállate! No dejaré que toques ni uno de sus cabellos!-

-No me dejaras? No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo Bill-

-Callate!-

-No! Recuerda que te conviene escuchar lo que tengo que decir-

-…-

-Me interesan tus hijos, pero no por ahora, hasta el momento me conviene que pasen un poco mas de tiempo contigo. De hoy en adelante comenzaremos a jugar "Policía y Ladrón", tu serás el ladrón y yo seré el policía-

-…-

-Ya veremos quien atrapa a quien primero. Pero este juego tendrá ventajas y desventajas para ambos, mas para ti claro. La primera, tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto, mis actos desencadenaran una serie de consecuencias con las que tu tendrás que lidiar. Segundo, no podrás decirle nada a nadie. Nadie te creerá…-

-…-

-Tercero, te recomiendo que te cuides en salud, sabes por que?-

-Porqué?-

-No te lo voy a decir! Jajaja- Rio desquiciadamente-

-Estas loca! Estas mal…-

-Claro que lo estoy Bill, pero esta "loca" compartirá un poco de su locura contigo, ya veras que nos vamos a divertir juntos!-

-De que estas hablando?-

-De mi plan, es que no estas prestando atención?-

-Quiero que desaparezcas! Quiero que te vayas de mi vida y la de mi familia!-

-Es que yo no estoy en la vida de tu familia, estoy en la tuya que es algo muy diferente-

-Pues entonces déjame en paz!-

-No puedo-

-…-

-No lo haré, nunca te dejaré, seré como un fantasma y atormentaré tu vida-

El auto se detuvo y ella bajo de este. El menor no se había dado cuenta que ya habían dejado la ciudad atrás y lo peor era que no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraban. Salió del auto y miro a su alrededor, arboles era lo único que había, no reconocía nada y entre la espesa niebla y lo oculto que aun se encontraba el sol entre las nubes aquel escenario le hacia sentir un horrible temor.

-Lindo no?- Dijo ella mientras de giraba a mirarlo- Elegí este lugar como mi lecho de muerte unos años atrás, mucho antes de concretar mi plan. No te parece maravilloso la forma en la que trabaja la vida?-

-Necesitas ayuda…- Dijo casi inaudible-

Mientras caminaba en círculos una y otra vez mirando a su alrededor y disfrutando del sombrío paisaje, el menor la seguía mientras intentaba calentar su cuerpo frotando su manos contra él una y otra vez, maldiciendo el echo de haber salido sin su abrigo del hotel.

-Aquí comienza mi juego-

-Ya basta!- Dijo Bill mirándola fijamente- Esto cansado de esto…!-

-Basta?- Dijo ella acercándose a el lentamente- Vamos a ver que tan audaz eres para descifrar este rompecabezas- Dijo mientras de su abrigo sacaba un arma y con ella apuntaba hacia el menor-

-Qué haces?- Pregunto asustado-

-No te va a doler, tranquilo, tan solo quiero que tengas un abreboca de como será tu vida de ahora en adelante. El dolor que sentirás hoy, no tendrá comparación con la angustia y las horas de sufrimiento que te esperan, así que te dejaré elegir, poder regresar por donde viniste o morir aquí. Piénsalo…, y piénsalo muy bien-

Tiro del gatillo y una fuerte detonación se escucho al mismo tiempo que Bill caía en el suelo con una terrible molestia en el costado de su cuerpo.

-No seas tan dramático que no es muy profunda, tengo experiencia así que se lo que estoy haciendo, además no te puedo matar o si?-

-Estas loca!-

-Si, un poco…- Admitió- Si esto piensas de mi ahora, no sé que harás en unos segundos-

Sus manos llevaron el arma a su propia cabeza y se preparo…

-Qué estas haciendo?-

-Suerte Bill-

-No! No lo hagas!-

-Tienes miedo? Tranquilo, ah! Lo olvidaba, si quieres vivir tan solo regresa y enfréntate a lo que he dejado preparado para ti, pero si no es eso lo que quieres te daré la oportunidad de que termines con todo en este instante-

-No!- Grito-

Pero otra detonación se escucho haciendo que su cuerpo se sobresaltara, y después de esta el menor vio como aquella mujer caía al suelo mientras su sangre corría entre sus cabellos hasta mezclarse con la tierra.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Lamento la tardanza._**


	12. Frustracion

**Bill**

No sé qué pudo haber captado mi atención y despertarme en esos momentos, el frio no mejoraba y sentía como mi cuerpo yacía totalmente entumecido sobre la grama. Trate de voltear mi cabeza y con esto vi como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Lleve mi mano hacia mi costado y lo sentí frio y húmedo, después lleve mi mano frente a mí y ese color carmín no había desaparecido.

-Demonios…- Me dije con frustración- Como pude intente girarme, pero un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi herida me hizo gritar- N-no…, no, no pienso dejar esto así-

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas que me hicieron levantarme pero tenia entre ceja y ceja el rostro de mis hijos, y a Tom. No sabia muy bien que estaba pasando, o la clase de juego en la que estaba metido pero tenia que permanecer con vida si quería averiguarlo, y por el bien de las personas a las que amaba tenia que mantenerme fuerte y hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir.

Trate de mantenerme de pie, las piernas me temblaban y mi vista era borrosa, pero alcance a ver el automóvil "… tengo que llegar ahí" me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar y una simple idea cruzaba por mi cabeza. El dolor se estaba haciendo intolerable y el malestar que me inundaba no estaba ayudando. Como pude llegue al auto y entre a el, me recosté en el asiento del piloto y cerre la puerta, encendí el auto y prendi la calefacción. Todo aquel movimiento me había dejado sumemente exausto, pero una vez mas era eso o perder lo que mas atesoraba en el mundo.

Mientras esperaba que la calefacción hiciera efecto comencé a quitarme la chaqueta que llevaba encima, esta estaba fría y humeda por la sangre. Me quede con mi blusa y mientras la desabrochaba pude ver la herida que aquella mujer me había hecho. Tambien me di cuenta lo palido que me encontraba y que si no hacia algo por minimizar el sangrado lo iba a lamentar. Me quitar la blusa y la abulte para presionar la herida.

-Ah…D-dios-

El dolor fue como una punzada que vino desde lo más profundo e inmediatamente pude ver como ese rojo carmín abrazaba el claro color de la prenda.

-N-necesito pensar en algo…- Dije en voz baja con algo de dificultad- T-tengo que mantenerme con vida hasta que alguien me encuentre…-

Palabras sin sentido. Para ese entonces no tenía muchas probabilidades de lograrlo, es más, muy en el fondo me aterraba la idea de morir ahí, en un auto y dejar a mi familia a la merced de una psicópata.

Tome mi chaqueta y a pesar de lo fría que se encontraba la use para cubrirme. El interior del auto comenzaba a calentarse y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir soñoliento.

-N-Necesitas… N-necesitas mantenerte despierto Bill- Me decía una y otra vez mientras luchaba en contra de aquello que quería llevarse mi vida-

Mientras trataba de no quedarme dormido, pensaba en aquella mujer y me di cuenta que muy absurdamente había caído en su trampa. Fue también cuando claramente entendí que su objetivo no eran solo los niños sino en gran parte yo.

-Me pregunto qué le hice…-

Descubrí la chaqueta para ver el estado de la herida y las cosas no iban muy bien, si bien la sangre había disminuido aún seguía fluyendo. Sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de algún lugar en el coche llamo mi atención.

-… no es posible- Me dije incrédulo mientras me giraba para intentar averiguar el origen de aquello-

Abrí la guantera y justo en el fondo encontré lo que parecía ser un teléfono y una llamada entrante. "Privado" decía, por ende no pude ver ningún número en la pantalla. La conteste en el acto y una voz familiar hizo que toda mi piel se erizara por completo.

-Hola Bill…-

-No es posible…-

-Ah, claro que sí. A que te gusto mi actuación? Eres fácil de engañar, como una marioneta-

-Tu… T-tu estas muerta, yo te vi con mis propios ojos!-

-Estas seguro? Pues si es así donde está el cuerpo? O mejor aún, puedes explicarme cómo es posible que un muerto te esté llamando del mas allá?-

-…-

No solo había caído en su trampa, sino muy muy bajo, ahora estaba en sus redes, estaba donde ella me quería y donde le convenía tenerme. Fue cuando entendí que esto no solo se trataría de una simple amenaza, esta mujer era una psicópata y tenía que estar preparado para enfrentar lo peor proviniendo de ella, porque de entre todos sus blancos, yo era el que estaba justo en el centro.

-Alo? Ya te moriste?- Pregunto con aquel tonito-

-Bien, es bueno saber que no estas muerta-

-…- El silencio fue su respuesta, entonces me di cuenta que no se esperaba tal reacción de mi parte, así que decidí darle un poco más de eso- Que vamos a hacer ahora? Mínimo deja que me recupere de esto y continuamos con la partida, no?-

-De que hablas Bill? Tu partida estas a punto de perderla!-

-Yo pierdo el día en que muera, y como veras, al igual que tú tampoco estoy muerto. Yo también tengo mis trucos…-

-No me importa qué clase de trucos tengas. Voy a acabar contigo y tu familia y veras a tus hijos morir en frente mío-

-… perro que ladra no muerde Helene, mantén eso en mente-

Colgué la llamada enseguida, no quería seguir escuchando esa voz, muy a pesar de mis palabras estaba aterrado. La persona que había visto morir minutos antes, me estaba llamando y estaba viva. Como era eso posible?

Pero las explicaciones vendrían después. Tenía que permanecer con vida, o de lo contrario ellos quedarían desamparados. Me acurruque entre las húmedas ropas y aprisione con más fuerza en contra de la herida, sin importar el dolor o el malestar que sentía, tenía que seguir con vida.

**Hotel Marriot **

**Narrador**

La atmosfera en el lugar se hacía cada vez más pesada, Dunja, David y los médicos aguardaban en una de las habitaciones esperando respuestas de Serguei, el oficial que horas antes había llegado en busca de Bill. Les habían dicho que esperaran ahí dentro, que no tenía mucho sentido hacer algún movimiento hasta no encontrar alguna pista de donde se encontraba el menor, sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que este había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie, y eso, más la presencia de la policía daba a todos razones para preocuparse.

-Tal vez…, mientras nosotros estamos aquí preocupados por el, esto, y toda está confusión es parte de su plan para molestarnos a todos- Dijo David en un tono que llamo la atención de Dunja-

-Perdón?- Dijo esta con un tono tajante- Me estás diciendo que crees que es una farsa? Que Bill desapareció solo porque le nació hacerlo?-

-Bueno, y porque no? Nosotros lo conocemos bien, y siempre ha sido un fanático del drama, no me extrañaría, honestamente-

-Hay que ver…! La policía está aquí David! Esto no es parte de una farsa, tú crees que Bill esta como para juegos? Crees que quiere dar a la prensa motivos para hablar? Cuando ya la prensa tiene suficiente como para destruirlos, a ellos y a su familia entera?-

-…-

-Contéstame!-

-Piensa lo que quieras…- Fue su respuesta-

-Ok…- Dijo Jenar visiblemente preocupado por los dos- No es momento para hacer falsas suposiciones, lo que debemos hacer es tratar de rezar y pedir porque Bill este sano y salvo-

-Es cierto- Afirmo Federmann-

La habitación volvió a quedar en completo silencio y unos minutos más tarde el sonido proveniente del celular de David llamo la atención de los presentes, y fue cuando recordaron que su atención había estado enfocada todo ese tiempo en preguntas sin sentidos, dejando a un lado algo mucho más importante, algo que si necesitaría solución, y una muy inteligente: Tom.

-…no vas a contestar?- Pregunto Dunja-

-No lo sé…- Dijo David mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y fijaba su mirada en el nombre que mostraba la pantalla-

-Contesta por favor- Dijo Dunja visiblemente estresada-

-Que le voy a decir? No sé cómo disfrazar esto…-

-…dame acá- Dijo sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias mientras arrebataba el teléfono de sus manos- Cariño?- Contesto como normalmente lo haria en un día común-

**-Hola Dunja, David está ahí? Preguntale que si encontró a Bill?-**

-Él está teniendo una discusión con los miembros de la prensa Tom, ahorita no te puede atender…-

**-Ah, ok… Y Bill? Esta ahí?-**

-Ese hermano tuyo, adivina! Mientras todos nosotros estuvimos buscándolo como loco, el pedía una habitación, y la más cara para el gusto de David. El pobre está muy cansado, será que lo llamas en una hora? Solo necesitamos finiquitar unas cosas y cuando estemos listos nos iremos-

**-…-** Después de un largo silencio, dando a entender que Tom no se comía muy bien el cuento contesto-** Está bien… yo llamo en una hora aproximadamente, o si despierta dile que me llame que tengo que hablar con el-**

-Cómo están los niños?-

**-Bien, todo bien. Te dejo Dunja, hablamos al rato…-**

El mayor colgó y Dunja entrego el teléfono de vuelta a David, quien estaba impresionado por lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

-Está bien?-

-…-

-Esto…, nos va a traer muchos problemas-

-No más de los que ya tenemos David- Contesto ella-

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a Serguei junto a cuatro oficiales más, todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que este hablara, su rostro hablaba por si solo.

-…acompáñenme! Localizaron el coche, está a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Y Bill?-

-No hagan tantas preguntas- Dijo moviendo a todos hacia la salida y encaminándose hacia el auto que los esperaba-

-Disculpe! Pregunto uno de los galenos- Está todo bien?-

Pero una llamada entro al teléfono del oficial y este la contesto…

-Si…, entiendo. Ya vamos en camino…- Hubo una larga pausa y este se detuvo de repente dejando a David, Dunja y los médicos sumamente preocupados- Ok…, asegúrense de que el equipo llegue cuanto antes-

Inmediatamente después de colgar continuo su camino ante la mirada de los presentes, quienes intentaban encontrar las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y abordaron una van que esperaba por ellos. Una vez adentro esta arranco y Serguei procedió a hablar.

-Al parecer su cantante está siendo víctima de un juego sucio-

Aquella afirmación retumbo en las mentes de los galenos y fue cuando en su cabeza cruzo la idea de que Helene podría estar detrás de todo esto. Los dos se miraron cómplices y negaron toda posibilidad, sin embargo esta seguía ahí, latiendo en sus corazones.

-A qué se refiere?- Pregunto David incrédulo-

-Como les dije, encontraron el vehículo-

-Y Bill? Encontraron a Bill?- Pregunto Dunja-

-Mi equipo aun no llega a la escena pero, me han informado uno de mis hombres desde el helicóptero se puede ver a una persona-

-Oh gracias a Dios…!- Fue la expresión de Dunja al escuchar las noticias-

Sin embargo, una mueca de disgusto, mezclada con preocupación le hizo saber a esta que había algo que no andaba del todo bien, y que no había nada por lo cual dar gracias.

-Eso no es todo o si?- Pregunto Federmann- Hay algo que nos está ocultando?-

Pero otra llamada entro al teléfono del oficial y este enseguida atendió.

-Habla Serguei…, si, ya una ambulancia está en camino… Qué? pues no me importa! Hagan lo que sea necesario para que llegue a tiempo, no sabemos en qué condiciones esta ese muchacho- Uno una prolongada pausa- Ok, hare lo que pueda… Pero por favor, necesito una ambulancia lo más pronto posible-

-…-

No hubo forma de que Dunja, los galenos o hasta el mismísimo David pudiera digerir lo que terminaba de escuchar. Es que acaso era tan grave la situación? Que era lo que estaba pasando?

El vehículo encendió las sirenas y el chofer aumento la velocidad. Ni David ni nadie hizo alguna otra pregunta, tan solo esperaban a que pasara lo que pasara Bill se encontrara a salvo.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. El Gato y el Raton

**Bill**

No sé qué pudo haber captado mi atención y despertarme en esos momentos, el frio no mejoraba y sentía como mi cuerpo yacía totalmente entumecido sobre la grama. Trate de voltear mi cabeza y con esto vi como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Lleve mi mano hacia mi costado y lo sentí frio y húmedo, después lleve mi mano frente a mí y ese color carmín no había desaparecido.

-Demonios…- Me dije con frustración- Como pude intente girarme, pero un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi herida me hizo gritar- N-no…, no, no pienso dejar esto así-

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas que me hicieron levantarme pero tenia entre ceja y ceja el rostro de mis hijos, y a Tom. No sabia muy bien que estaba pasando, o la clase de juego en la que estaba metido pero tenia que permanecer con vida si quería averiguarlo, y por el bien de las personas a las que amaba tenia que mantenerme fuerte y hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir.

Trate de mantenerme de pie, las piernas me temblaban y mi vista era borrosa, pero alcance a ver el automóvil "… tengo que llegar ahí" me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar y una simple idea cruzaba por mi cabeza. El dolor se estaba haciendo intolerable y el malestar que me inundaba no estaba ayudando. Como pude llegue al auto y entre a el, me recosté en el asiento del piloto y cerre la puerta, encendí el auto y prendi la calefacción. Todo aquel movimiento me había dejado sumemente exausto, pero una vez mas era eso o perder lo que mas atesoraba en el mundo.

Mientras esperaba que la calefacción hiciera efecto comencé a quitarme la chaqueta que llevaba encima, esta estaba fría y humeda por la sangre. Me quede con mi blusa y mientras la desabrochaba pude ver la herida que aquella mujer me había hecho. Tambien me di cuenta lo palido que me encontraba y que si no hacia algo por minimizar el sangrado lo iba a lamentar. Me quitar la blusa y la abulte para presionar la herida.

-Ah…D-dios-

El dolor fue como una punzada que vino desde lo más profundo e inmediatamente pude ver como ese rojo carmín abrazaba el claro color de la prenda.

-N-necesito pensar en algo…- Dije en voz baja con algo de dificultad- T-tengo que mantenerme con vida hasta que alguien me encuentre…-

Palabras sin sentido. Para ese entonces no tenía muchas probabilidades de lograrlo, es más, muy en el fondo me aterraba la idea de morir ahí, en un auto y dejar a mi familia a la merced de una psicópata.

Tome mi chaqueta y a pesar de lo fría que se encontraba la use para cubrirme. El interior del auto comenzaba a calentarse y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir soñoliento.

-N-Necesitas… N-necesitas mantenerte despierto Bill- Me decía una y otra vez mientras luchaba en contra de aquello que quería llevarse mi vida-

Mientras trataba de no quedarme dormido, pensaba en aquella mujer y me di cuenta que muy absurdamente había caído en su trampa. Fue también cuando claramente entendí que su objetivo no eran solo los niños sino en gran parte yo.

-Me pregunto qué le hice…-

Descubrí la chaqueta para ver el estado de la herida y las cosas no iban muy bien, si bien la sangre había disminuido aún seguía fluyendo. Sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de algún lugar en el coche llamo mi atención.

-… no es posible- Me dije incrédulo mientras me giraba para intentar averiguar el origen de aquello-

Abrí la guantera y justo en el fondo encontré lo que parecía ser un teléfono y una llamada entrante. "Privado" decía, por ende no pude ver ningún número en la pantalla. La conteste en el acto y una voz familiar hizo que toda mi piel se erizara por completo.

-Hola Bill…-

-No es posible…-

-Ah, claro que sí. A que te gusto mi actuación? Eres fácil de engañar, como una marioneta-

-Tu… T-tu estas muerta, yo te vi con mis propios ojos!-

-Estas seguro? Pues si es así donde está el cuerpo? O mejor aún, puedes explicarme cómo es posible que un muerto te esté llamando del mas allá?-

-…-

No solo había caído en su trampa, sino muy muy bajo, ahora estaba en sus redes, estaba donde ella me quería y donde le convenía tenerme. Fue cuando entendí que esto no solo se trataría de una simple amenaza, esta mujer era una psicópata y tenía que estar preparado para enfrentar lo peor proviniendo de ella, porque de entre todos sus blancos, yo era el que estaba justo en el centro.

-Alo? Ya te moriste?- Pregunto con aquel tonito-

-Bien, es bueno saber que no estas muerta-

-…- El silencio fue su respuesta, entonces me di cuenta que no se esperaba tal reacción de mi parte, así que decidí darle un poco más de eso- Que vamos a hacer ahora? Mínimo deja que me recupere de esto y continuamos con la partida, no?-

-De que hablas Bill? Tu partida estas a punto de perderla!-

-Yo pierdo el día en que muera, y como veras, al igual que tú tampoco estoy muerto. Yo también tengo mis trucos…-

-No me importa qué clase de trucos tengas. Voy a acabar contigo y tu familia y veras a tus hijos morir en frente mío-

-… perro que ladra no muerde Helene, mantén eso en mente-

Colgué la llamada enseguida, no quería seguir escuchando esa voz, muy a pesar de mis palabras estaba aterrado. La persona que había visto morir minutos antes, me estaba llamando y estaba viva. Como era eso posible?

Pero las explicaciones vendrían después. Tenía que permanecer con vida, o de lo contrario ellos quedarían desamparados. Me acurruque entre las húmedas ropas y aprisione con más fuerza en contra de la herida, sin importar el dolor o el malestar que sentía, tenía que seguir con vida.

**Hotel Marriot **

**Narrador**

La atmosfera en el lugar se hacía cada vez más pesada, Dunja, David y los médicos aguardaban en una de las habitaciones esperando respuestas de Serguei, el oficial que horas antes había llegado en busca de Bill. Les habían dicho que esperaran ahí dentro, que no tenía mucho sentido hacer algún movimiento hasta no encontrar alguna pista de donde se encontraba el menor, sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que este había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie, y eso, más la presencia de la policía daba a todos razones para preocuparse.

-Tal vez…, mientras nosotros estamos aquí preocupados por el, esto, y toda está confusión es parte de su plan para molestarnos a todos- Dijo David en un tono que llamo la atención de Dunja-

-Perdón?- Dijo esta con un tono tajante- Me estás diciendo que crees que es una farsa? Que Bill desapareció solo porque le nació hacerlo?-

-Bueno, y porque no? Nosotros lo conocemos bien, y siempre ha sido un fanático del drama, no me extrañaría, honestamente-

-Hay que ver…! La policía está aquí David! Esto no es parte de una farsa, tú crees que Bill esta como para juegos? Crees que quiere dar a la prensa motivos para hablar? Cuando ya la prensa tiene suficiente como para destruirlos, a ellos y a su familia entera?-

-…-

-Contéstame!-

-Piensa lo que quieras…- Fue su respuesta-

-Ok…- Dijo Jenar visiblemente preocupado por los dos- No es momento para hacer falsas suposiciones, lo que debemos hacer es tratar de rezar y pedir porque Bill este sano y salvo-

-Es cierto- Afirmo Federmann-

La habitación volvió a quedar en completo silencio y unos minutos más tarde el sonido proveniente del celular de David llamo la atención de los presentes, y fue cuando recordaron que su atención había estado enfocada todo ese tiempo en preguntas sin sentidos, dejando a un lado algo mucho más importante, algo que si necesitaría solución, y una muy inteligente: Tom.

-…no vas a contestar?- Pregunto Dunja-

-No lo sé…- Dijo David mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y fijaba su mirada en el nombre que mostraba la pantalla-

-Contesta por favor- Dijo Dunja visiblemente estresada-

-Que le voy a decir? No sé cómo disfrazar esto…-

-…dame acá- Dijo sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias mientras arrebataba el teléfono de sus manos- Cariño?- Contesto como normalmente lo haria en un día común-

**-Hola Dunja, David está ahí? Preguntale que si encontró a Bill?-**

-Él está teniendo una discusión con los miembros de la prensa Tom, ahorita no te puede atender…-

**-Ah, ok… Y Bill? Esta ahí?-**

-Ese hermano tuyo, adivina! Mientras todos nosotros estuvimos buscándolo como loco, el pedía una habitación, y la más cara para el gusto de David. El pobre está muy cansado, será que lo llamas en una hora? Solo necesitamos finiquitar unas cosas y cuando estemos listos nos iremos-

**-…- Después de un largo silencio, dando a entender que Tom no se comía muy bien el cuento contesto- Está bien… yo llamo en una hora aproximadamente, o si despierta dile que me llame que tengo que hablar con el-**

-Cómo están los niños?-

**-Bien, todo bien. Te dejo Dunja, hablamos al rato…-**

El mayor colgó y Dunja entrego el teléfono de vuelta a David, quien estaba impresionado por lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

-Está bien?-

-…-

-Esto…, nos va a traer muchos problemas-

-No más de los que ya tenemos David- Contesto ella-

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a Serguei junto a cuatro oficiales más, todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que este hablara, su rostro hablaba por si solo.

-…acompáñenme! Localizaron el coche, está a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Y Bill?-

-No hagan tantas preguntas- Dijo moviendo a todos hacia la salida y encaminándose hacia el auto que los esperaba-

-Disculpe! Pregunto uno de los galenos- Está todo bien?-

Pero una llamada entro al teléfono del oficial y este la contesto…

-Si…, entiendo. Ya vamos en camino…- Hubo una larga pausa y este se detuvo de repente dejando a David, Dunja y los médicos sumamente preocupados- Ok…, asegúrense de que el equipo llegue cuanto antes-

Inmediatamente después de colgar continuo su camino ante la mirada de los presentes, quienes intentaban encontrar las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y abordaron una van que esperaba por ellos. Una vez adentro esta arranco y Serguei procedió a hablar.

-Al parecer su cantante está siendo víctima de un juego sucio-

Aquella afirmación retumbo en las mentes de los galenos y fue cuando en su cabeza cruzo la idea de que Helene podría estar detrás de todo esto. Los dos se miraron cómplices y negaron toda posibilidad, sin embargo esta seguía ahí, latiendo en sus corazones.

-A qué se refiere?- Pregunto David incrédulo-

-Como les dije, encontraron el vehículo-

-Y Bill? Encontraron a Bill?- Pregunto Dunja-

-Mi equipo aun no llega a la escena pero, me han informado uno de mis hombres desde el helicóptero se puede ver a una persona-

-Oh gracias a Dios…!- Fue la expresión de Dunja al escuchar las noticias-

Sin embargo, una mueca de disgusto, mezclada con preocupación le hizo saber a esta que había algo que no andaba del todo bien, y que no había nada por lo cual dar gracias.

-Eso no es todo o si?- Pregunto Federmann- Hay algo que nos está ocultando?-

Pero otra llamada entro al teléfono del oficial y este enseguida atendió.

-Habla Serguei…, si, ya una ambulancia está en camino… Qué? pues no me importa! Hagan lo que sea necesario para que llegue a tiempo, no sabemos en qué condiciones esta ese muchacho- Uno una prolongada pausa- Ok, hare lo que pueda… Pero por favor, necesito una ambulancia lo más pronto posible-

-…-

No hubo forma de que Dunja, los galenos o hasta el mismísimo David pudiera digerir lo que terminaba de escuchar. Es que acaso era tan grave la situación? Que era lo que estaba pasando?

El vehículo encendió las sirenas y el chofer aumento la velocidad. Ni David ni nadie hizo alguna otra pregunta, tan solo esperaban a que pasara lo que pasara Bill se encontrara a salvo.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Suerte

**Narrador**

Los minutos habían pasado y no había señal de ayuda por parte de sus allegados. Aquello comenzaba a hacer ruido en la cabeza de Bill quien seguia acurrucado en su chaqueta tratando de soportar aquel malestar que innundaba su cuerpo. Donde podrían estar? Algo no andaba bien.

Revisó una vez más la herida que continuaba sangrando y se fijó en su piel, esta se encontraba mucho más pálida que antes, podía ver como su estado se deterioraba con cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto su mente comenzaba a divagar en razones o excusas que daría a David cuando apareciera con su típica cara de amargura. No podía simplemente contarles acerca de Helene, no tendría sentido, sabía que eso dejaría mucho que pensar.

Mientras sus pensamientos continuaban dándole pelea, su atención fue robada por el sonido de aquel celular nuevamente.

-…otra vez?- Tomó el aparato y lo llevó a sus oídos después de atender- Que quieres…?- Preguntó tajante. Sabia que ella estaba del otro lado de la línea, no había duda-

**-Vaya, te escucho muy tranquilo-**

-…-

**-Ya te rendiste?-**

-…-

**-Bill?-**Dijo mientras reia-** Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?-**

-A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

**-Bueno, te lo diré. Yo, si se lo que hago, y cada uno de mis pasos está muy por delante de ti-**

-…-

**-Sabes que te quiero decir con esto?-**

-No, y no me interesa-

**-Pues, debería de interesarte ya que es tu vida la que está en riesgo, y déjame decirte, si tu mueres me sería muy fácil obtener lo que quiero, y no me gustan las cosas fáciles, sin embargo es un riesgo que voy a correr-**

-…N-no estoy para juegos Helene- Dijo con dificultad mientras buscaba algo de comodidad sobre el asiento-

**-Bill…, el reloj corre, el tiempo no se detiene. Tienes idea de porque estás ahí? Justo en ese momento?-**

-…-

**-Por que dejaría yo un medio de comunicación en un lugar tan obvio? La respuesta a eso es: Porque sabía que llegarías ahí-**

-…-

_**-Ahora, crees que lo único que está ahí por casualidad es el teléfono?-**_

-…a que te refieres?-

_**-Tic, tac, tic, tac…-**_

-De que estas hablando?-

_**-Vaya Bill, me impresiona tu nivel de deducción, esto no va a ser tan interesante como lo pensé, pero no te diré nada mas, si las cosas salen como lo planee tus hijos estarán en mi poder más pronto de lo que imaginabas-**_

-…-

_**-Sin más que decir, que tengas buen viaje-**_

La llamada termino dejando a un pensativo Bill, que a pesar de estar preocupado no había comprendido la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Sera que quiere salvarme? Por qué dejaría ella un teléfono aquí? Es que acaso quería que lo encontrara?-

" … _**cada uno de mis pasos está muy por delante de ti"**_

-Lo que quiere decir que ella sabía que yo iba a venir al auto? Era… acaso parte de su plan?-

" …_**si tu mueres me sería muy fácil obtener lo que quiero"**_

-No quiere que muera, y es por eso que dejo e teléfono aquí? Si, podría llamar a alguien pero como ayudarme? No se donde estoy. O sea que ella quiere que viva para seguir jugando conmigo?… No, eso no es todo, hay algo que estoy pasando por alto-

"…_**Si tu mueres"**_

-…-

"…_**es tu vida la que está en riesgo"**_

-Me llamo para decirme que es mi vida la que está en riesgo? Bueno, estoy herido, por lo que si, mi vida está en riesgo…-

_"…**te escucho muy tranquilo"**_

-Ella esperaba que estuviera haciendo algo? Haciendo que?-

"…_**te escucho muy tranquilo"**_

-No estaba tranquilo, estaba aterrado pero al decir que me escuchaba tranquilo era porque ella esperaba que estuviera agitado? Agitado por qué?-

"…_**Bill…, el reloj corre, el tiempo no se detiene"**_

-… el reloj? Que reloj?-

"_**Tic, tac, tic, tac…"**_

-…-

"…_**te escucho muy tranquilo."**_

-Ella espera que yo esté haciendo algo que lleve movimiento y agitación? Espera que escape pero no tengo a donde escapar, o si? Ella esperaba que encontrara el teléfono en el auto y por eso llamo, ella sabía que yo iba a terminar aquí, y por ende… No! Hay algo que no cuadra. Hay algo que estoy pasando por alto…-

"…_**te escucho muy tranquilo."**_

-Soy yo!- Dijo incorporándose de pronto- Hay algo aquí de lo cual no me he percatado…, algo que me tiene que causar ansiedad y que…-

" …_**Es tu vida la que está en riesgo"**_

-Va a matarme?-

"_**Tic, tac, tic, tac…"**_

-… no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando-

Fue en ese momento donde todo tuvo sentido. El menor tomo el teléfono y vio la pantalla de aquel aparato, fue entonces cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron, un cronometro en cuenta regresiva estaba mostrado en el aparato.

-C-como no pude haberlo notado antes… Una bomba? No, no puede ser- El cronometro iba descontándose con cada segundo que pasaba- C-cinco minutos...-

El menor se vistió con su chaqueta y olvidándose de la herida entro en pánico.

-Necesito salir de aquí!- Sin embargo estaba atascado, las puertas por más que intentaba no podía abrirlas, aquello estaba muy bien planeado, sin lugar a dudas ella sabía que él iba a terminar ahí- MALDICION! NO! POR QUE NO ABREN? QUE ESTA PASANDO?-

No pudo hacer nada para lograrlo, estaba ahí dentro con tan solo algunos minutos de vida, pero un auto llegó y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde Bill se encontraba, su rostro era imposible de describir cuando vio a David, Dunja y los galenos bajar de este junto a un hombre que desconocía.

-Bill!- Grito Dunja acercándose al auto- Todo está bien cariño, cálmate!-

-DUNJA! SACAME DE AQUI! POR FAVOR!- Sin embargo esta parecía no escuchar lo que el menor trataba de decir-

-Apártese!- Grito el oficial a Dunja mientras este intentaba abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno- Es una trampa…!-

Dio señales a Bill de que se calmara y que se apartara y sin pensarlo dos veces saco el arma de su palto y disparo a la cerradura las veces que fue necesario para abrir y sacar al menor.

-Bill!-

-CORRAN! – Grito al mismo tiempo que los jalaba y apartaba del lugar refugiándolos detrás del auto recién llegado- VA A EXPLOTAR!-

Tan solo segundos después de que esto ocurriera una explosión se escuchó y el coche quedo hecho trizas delante de los ojos de los presentes. Sus corazones latían sin control alguno, aquello había sido suerte, de no haber sido por Serguei, Bill hubiese sido asesinado, todo porque no pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo, todo por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones. Ese había sido el plan de aquella mujer, y no iba a terminar ahí. Ella sabía que de alguna forma iba a intentar escapar, de no ser así no lo hubiese llamado, no le hubiese dado pistas alguna, no hubiese dejado aquel teléfono ahí dentro.

-Qué demonios?- Dijo David asombrado ante tal escena-

Los ojos de Bill estaban idos contemplando aquello. Helene iba en serio con su plan, todo estaba fríamente calculado. No había duda.

Ante la conmoción el menor actuó sin importarle nada más que salvar su vida y la de los demas, e ignoro la herida que para ese entonces continuaba desangrándose en su costado. Sus piernas flaquearon y un frio le recorrió la espalda, poco a poco sus ojos se nublaron y no supo cuándo, pero su cuerpo cayo inconsciente y más pálido que nunca.

-BILL!- Dunja no pudo sostenerlo a tiempo, sin embargo David evito que el menor tocara el suelo y detuvo su caída al instante-

-Bill, estas bien?- Grito uno de los galenos-

Serguei se percató de lo ocurrido y se acercó de inmediato, sus ojos se fijaron en la mancha que iba desde la chaqueta hasta lo más bajo del pantalón del menor y reviso su costado.

-Esto no va bien, tráiganlo al auto y recuéstenlo ahí- Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y aprisionaba la herida contra este.

Llevaron al menor y lo recostaron en los asientos traseros de aquel auto, su rostro estaba sumergido en una mueca de dolor y parecía quejarse con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño- Decía Dunja una y otra vez- Ya verás que si-

-Tengo un botiquin de emergencia, creen poder mantenerlo vivo mientras llega la ambulancia?- Preguntó Serguei entregando una caja con algunos productos de primeros auxilos a los galenos- Se que ustedes trabajan en el campo-

-...C-claro-

Feddermann tomo el botiquin y comenzo su tarea tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a cerrar o mantener cerrada aquella herida, sin embargo no habia mucho con lo que pudiera actuar. Pero mas que nada, habia otroa cosa que le preocupaba y eso era la aparicion de ese hombre en ese momento. Se trataba de suerte? Algun tipo de milagro? Como era posible que el parecia saber lo que estaba ocurriendo? Parecia muy tranquilo al respecto, y lo mas importante, como era que el sabia que el y Jenar eran medicos.

Trato de ignorar su cabeza por algunos minutos mientras se concentraba en lo que hacia con Bill, lo mas importante era mantenerlo con vida. No habia nada mas importante que eso.

David se acercó a Serguei quien apreciaba aquel infierno delante de sus ojos. Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, aquello no se trataba de un secuestro cualquiera y mucho menos cuando no hubo ningún tipo de rescate, aquello había sido suerte, pero, por cuanto tiempo aquella suerte les iba a acompañar? No lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que esos hechos pasaran por alto, y si eso representaba hacer hablar a Bill Kaulitz lo haría.

**Apartamento de Bill y Tom Kaulitz.**

El mayor se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano colocando todo en su debido lugar y dándole orden a lo que le rodeaba mientras su madre cocinaba algo para la cena. Los pequeños dormían plácidamente y Gordon también, quien preocupado y un poco paranoico los acompañaba en su habitación como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara.

Mientras organizaba las cosas de Bill, un frio recorrió su cuerpo y aquello le trajo un extraño malestar. Se acercó a la ventana pensando que provenia de aquel lugar pero esta estaba cerrada, aquello no había entrado por ahí.

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto y trato de ocupar su mente, no conseguía nada inventándose historias o buscándole las cuatro patas al gato, Bill estaba bien, e iba a cenar esa noche con él, iba a dormir a su lado y todo estaría bien. No había razón alguna por la cual preocuparse…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo su atención y al girarse para ver de quien se trataba tropezó la peinadora donde se encontraban mucha de las cosas de su hermano, una de ellas cayó al suelo y la expresión de Tom cambio por completo. Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad y su corazón se aceleró al instante al ver aquella cruz que le había regalado a Bill, esta estaba partida en dos como si alguien lo hubiese hecho a propósito. La cruz estaba hecha de una piedra oscura y pudo haberse roto al impactar contra el suelo, pero, por qué de todas sus joyas justamente esa?.

Se agachó y tomó los restos entre sus manos, pero justo en ese momento recordó por qué se había volteado, había alguien esperando por el en la puerta y cuando se giró y se encontró con el rostro de aquella persona su semblante palideció y aquella cruz volvió a caer pero esta vez hecha mil pedazos.

_**Continuara…**_


	15. GIROS

**Tom**

Tome la prenda que había dejado caer y me acerque a mi madre, esta me extendió el teléfono y atendí la llamada.

-Habla Tom…-

-No quiero que pongas un solo pie fuera de tu casa, estamos entendido? No me importa que sientas, no me importa si es tu amado hermano, no me importan tus razones, no pondrás un solo pie fuera de ese apartamento y ya he hablado con tu madre. Hasta que yo no de otra orden nadie saldrá o entrara de ahí. Ya he enviado guardias hacia allá así que ni siquiera intentes algo, estamos entendido Tom?-

-…-

Era David al otro lado de la línea, su voz se escuchaba claramente angustiada, sin embargo aquella orden fue dada sin titubear. No respondí nada, absolutamente nada, la llamada terminó y el rostro de Simone delante de mí estaba sumergido en un mar de emociones que amenazaba con arrastrarme a mí también.

-Mamá, que te dijo David?- Pregunté, aunque era obvio que algo malo había pasado. Sin embargo quería mantener el control de la situación a toda costa-

-…-

-Mama?- Volví a preguntar- Qué fue lo que David te dijo?-

-… nada-

-Como que nada? Mírate la cara que tienes…-

-…no lo sé Tom, no lo sé-

Se retiró del cuarto y la seguí, se sentó en la mesa del comedor como en shock y suspiro con pesar. Llevó su mano a su frente y limpió un poco el sudor que comenzaba a transpirar, aquello no era normal, no en aquella época del año.

-Mama, que pasó?- Pregunté por tercera vez-

-David me dijo que las cosas se habían complicado y que no quería que saliéramos de casa-

-Tranquila, todo está bien, de seguro algo paso pero nada para preocuparse…-

-Tom? Te estas escuchando?- Dijo ella levantando su voz- Tú crees que David llamaría así por así? Estoy casi segura que algo le paso a tu hermano y sé que tu estas al tanto de eso! Que intentas ocultarme?-

-Mamá, baja la voz por favor-

-Que baje la voz? Quiero que me respondas, que está pasando? Desde que ustedes decidieron estar juntos toda su vida se volvió un desastre!-

-Mamá…- Dije sin poder continuar tratando de advertirle, ella estaba entrando en un terreno en el que solo Bill y yo podíamos estar-

-Mama nada! Estoy cansada de est…-

Sin embargo un llanto la detuvo de lo que iba a decir y esta se quedó en silencio mientras aquel sollozo seguía llamando por mi atención.

-…- Suspiro- Te pedí que bajaras la voz…- Dije antes de retirarme a la habitación de los gemelos-

No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando me fui, pero sé que no fue su intención el haber dicho aquello, sin embargo, la leche derramada no regresa a la botella y yo si me había sentido, y es que no pude evitarlo, había dado en el blanco de muchos de nuestros problemas, en el inicio de todo y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar…

… el hecho de que nuestra vida cambio el día en que decidimos estar juntos.

Llegue a la habitación y Gordon intentaba calmar a uno de los bebes sin resultado alguno, los llantos comenzaban a ser insoportables y vi en su rostro que comenzaba a preocuparse.

-A ver, a que se debe tanto alboroto pequeño?- Dije al darme cuenta que era Andy el causante de aquel berrinche-

-Que pasó?- Pregunto Gordon al ver mi rostro, estaba casi seguro que había escuchado perfectamente lo que mi madre había dicho- Por qué tu madre está en ese estado?-

-No lo sé- Le respondí mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos- Pero David llamo y nos dio órdenes de no abandonar el apartamento, unos guardias llegarán para custodiarnos en cualquier momento-

-… hablas en serio?-

-…-

-Y Bill? Está bien?-

-No sabemos nada de él…-

-…- Me giré y le di la espalda para que entendiera que no quería hablar del tema, y el entendió-

-Voy a tratar de consolar a tu madre, quédate tranquilo y no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, Bill está bien, ya verás que regresara en cualquier momento-

-…-

Trataba de creer en cada una de sus palabras mientras abrazaba a uno de mis hijos rogando y deseando que estuviera bien, que nada malo le hubiese pasado y más que nada que pudiera verlo. Quería mantener el control y parecía estar lográndolo, o por lo menos por fuera esa era la impresión que estaba dando.

-Bill… regresa, por favor-

**Narrador**

-Cómo está?- Pregunto David a uno de los enfermeros en la ambulancia-

-Solo esta inconsciente señor, afortunadamente el sangrado fue detenido a tiempo, así que su condición no es tan crítica, tan solo perdió mucha sangre-

-…-David soltó un suspiro de alivio y se recostó en el asiento de la ambulancia un poco más tranquilo- Gracias a Dios-

La ambulancia se detuvo de pronto dándole a entender a quienes iban a bordo que ya habían llegado al hospital, la puerta trasera se abrió y sacaron al menor en la camilla hacia la sala de emergencias.

-Federmann, por favor, no quiero que Bill sea internado aquí, preferiblemente que regrese a su casa-

-Sí, me imaginaba que dirías algo así- Afirmó este-

De pronto Serguei interrumpió la conversación y apareció con cara de muy pocos amigos sosteniendo en una de sus manos su teléfono celular.

-Me acaban de informar que han atrapado dos sospechosos que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Una mujer, y un hombre que parece ser su cómplice-

-No puede ser…!- Dijeron al unísono David y Federmann-

-Los sospechosos tenían en su poder un arma con la cual asumo dispararon a Bill, también un teléfono celular. La mujer que capturamos coincide con la descripción de la mujer que fue vista en el hotel a tempranas horas-

-…-

-Los sospechosos serán llevados a nuestra base hasta que Bill despierte y pueda decirnos si reconoce a la mujer…, mientras tanto les recomendaría que todos se quedaran en un solo lugar mientras todo este caos es resuelto-

-Eso iba a pedirte Federmann, habría la posibilidad de que tú y Jennar se hospedaran en uno de los hoteles que se encuentran cerca del departamento de Bill y Tom? Yo correría con todos los gastos, por eso no hay problema-

-Está bien…- Contestó el galeno, iré a comentarle a Jennar, en un momento regreso-

Una vez Federmann se retiró Serguei se quedó a solas con David.

-No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que todo saldrá bien…-

-Como sabían acerca de todo esto?-

-Llevamos un largo tiempo siguiéndole los pasos a la mujer que anda detrás de Bill Kaulitz, sabemos cómo actúa y la clase de artimañas con las que trabaja, sabíamos que haría uno de sus movimientos en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo a rueda de prensa esta mañana, y teníamos la sospecha de que se trataba de ese muchacho-

-Cuáles son sus planes a partir de ahora?-

-Por lo pronto nos interesa que Bill pueda identificar a la mujer…-

-Pero es que acaso ustedes no pueden identificarla?-

-Podríamos, pero no estaríamos seguros si se trata de el mismo criminal con el cual Bill ha estado en contacto, por eso es de suma importancia que el despierte- Respondió-

-…ok, no entiendo muy bien lo que dice, pero supongo que tiene cosas que no puede contar-

-Agradezco su compresión…-

Serguei se retiró y David entro hacia al hospital hacia el área de emergencias, ahí dentro pregunto por Bill a una de las enfermeras y esta le dio razón de él, una vez termino de hablar con la enfermera Jennar y Federmann aparecieron para aceptar su propuesta con respecto al hotel.

-Lo más seguro es que Bill tarde unas horas en despertar, por favor llama a Tom y avisale que por lo menos las cosas están bien. No imagino lo angustiado que debe de estar, y si vamos a llevar a Bill a a casa serie bueno hacérselo saber-

-Sí, tienes razón – Afirmo David-

Las horas pasaron y el menor finalmente abrió los ojos, después de aquel sedante se sentía cansado pero más recuperado. Una de las cosas que llamo la atención de Bill fue que no estaba cambiado y que aún estaba en la camilla, aquello le alegro ya que con la experiencia que tenía en hospitales aquello solo significaba que iba a regresar a casa.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y al ver al menor despierto le aviso que tenía visitas, y que le estaban esperando. El menor trato de sentarse en la cama, pero un pequeño malestar le atacó el costado.

-La herida está protegida, no creo que tarde en sanar mucho tiempo pero ayudaría bastante si cuidara sus movimientos-

-Ok…- Respondió este-

La enfermera hizo pasar a David y el oficial Serguei, ambos se quedaron de pie esperando que Bill hablara.

-… voy a regresar a casa? No pensaras retenerme aquí cuando sabes que tengo unos niños que cuidar- Comentó a David-

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso Bill…-

-Lo siento- Dijo apenado por su comentario- No me siento, pero ese calmante no me ha caído nada bien-

-Tranquilo, te sentirás mejor en unas horas…-

-Quien es usted?- Pregunto Bill al hombre que yacía de pie frente a el-

-Es un placer conocerle señor Kaulitz, soy el oficial Serguei, y digamos que estoy al tanto de su situación con respecto a su acosadora-

-Acosadora?- _Este hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que habla…-_ Pensó para sí mismo-

-Hemos capturado a dos sospechosos que se encontraban cerca del lugar donde te mantuvieron, entre ellos una mujer… Me gustaría que cuando te sintieras mejor la identificaras, crees poder hacerlo?-

-Si…- Ellos no tienen idea de que hablan, Helene no se dejaría capturar así tan fácil o si…?-

-…estas son las dos fotos que obtuvimos de los sospechosos-

Serguei dejo a su lado dos fotografías que el menor tomo y observo por unos segundos.

-…- _Esta…, esta no es Helene pero recuerdo el traje que llevaba puesto…, y es el mismo sin embargo esta no es ella. Definitivamente no, y a este hombre no le conozco. Por qué molestarse en usar a un señuelo? O es que acaso…, lo sabía. Esta intentado jugar conmigo…-_

-Entonces? Les conoces?-

-…- _Es que acaso quieres que siga tu juego Helene? Para que me hiciste creer que estabas muerta? Que quieres lograr con esto?-_

-Bill-

-Esa es la mujer que vi hoy…, ella fue la que me disparo pero no recuerdo como escapó o en qué momento lo hizo- _Vamos a seguir tu juego Helene…, es hora de acabar con esto_-

-…- El oficial Serguei no parecía estar convencido con la respuesta de Bill, sin embargo no hizo más preguntas al respecto- La acusada será llevada a juicio, y mientras que su ayudante será puesto bajo sospecha hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-

El oficial abandonó la habitación y Bill hizo lo mismo con ayuda de David. Se montaron el auto que les esperaba a fuera del hospital y junto con Dunja se dirigieron hacia el hogar de los Kaulitz donde el menor respiro con tranquilidad después de todo lo que le había pasado, ver el apartamento desde la planta baja y pensar que sus pequeños le estaban esperando le llenaba de mucha felicidad.

Con cuidado se montó en el ascensor junto con su manager mientras Dunja se quedaba esperando en el auto por el regreso de David.

-Los galenos se hospedaran en el hotel que está en la esquina, así que no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte o nada por lo cual salir. Aunque todo parezca estar bien esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco para que puedan continuar con su vida así como antes…-

-…Ok- Dijo Bill sin poner pero alguno a lo que decía su Manager- Mientras llegaban a su piso-

Se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre. De pronto sintió un olor familiar, su mama debía estar cocinando. La puerta no tardó mucho en ser abierta y el menor sonrió al ver que su gemelo le esperaba al otro lado visiblemente preocupado.

-Les hice esperar…?-

-…- Tom abrió con prisa y sin aguantar un segundo más le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-

-Lo siento, te preocupe verdad…-

-…- Tom no respondió pero negó con el rostro oculto en el cuello del menor-

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Tom…-

Después de unos minutos en lo que a Tom le tomó algo de trabajo tranquilizarse juntos entraron a la casa para saludar a sus padres. David les explico brevemente la situación y todo lo que había pasado, y se disculpó con pesar. Sin embargo aquello era lo que menos le importaba a los presentes, Bill estaba de regreso y eso era más que suficiente.

-Como se portaron mis monstruillos?- Pregunto el menor entrando a la habitación donde dormían sus bebes-

-Muy bien, aunque estoy seguro que se pondrán muy felices de verte…-

-Tan felices como tú?- Dijo intentando molestar a su hermano-

-Estaba preocupado…-

-Lo se…-

Bill se acercó con cuidado a Tom y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, al cual su hermano respondió sin tardar.

-…pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, una vez Helene este tras las rejas- Comenzó a decir Bill-

-…esperemos que así sea-

-…esa mujer no nos molestara nunca más…, ya verás que así será-

Las palabras de Bill dejaron a Tom más tranquilo, después de la explicación que David les había dado muchos pensaban que la pesadilla había terminado, muchos… excepto Bill, quien esta vez estaba dispuesto a no comentar nada a su hermano solo para intentar mantenerlo a salvo.

Esta vez no serían sus hijos, o su hermano… Sería el mismo Bill quien se encargaría de dar por finalizado aquel juego.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
